Just A Kiss
by magestic
Summary: Set After DMC. Will's had his heart broken by Elizabeth. Is there anything she could do to makes things right between them again? Pairings: WE
1. Heartbreak

Chapter 1: Heartbreak

Elizabeth had no idea that Will had seen the kiss she shared with Jack. She honestly hadn't been able to focus during it. All she could think about was how disgusting the situation was. Kissing a pirate was one thing Elizabeth hoped she'd never have to do again!

She honestly didn't care for Jack in even the slightest way. If she had of, she certainly wouldn't have chained him to the Pearl. The man she loved was Will. He was perfect for her, everything she'd ever wanted in a man. She couldn't wait to marry him, but Will's thoughts were not on marriage at all. 

Will felt his heart being ripped out inside of him. How could she do this to him? The woman he loved was betraying him and for Jack Sparrow of all men! This was absurd! How dare she! There was no way they could move past this. As far as Will was concerned, their relationship was over.

Will didn't even think he could speak to Elizabeth. She'd betrayed him. He'd trusted her and she'd let him down. He knew he'd never be able to trust her again and even he could she didn't love him now. She loved Jack.

How could Jack have done this to him? What could he have possibly done that he deserved this for? Jack knew how much Will loved Elizabeth. He knew how important Elizabeth was to him, so why did he do it?

Perhaps Jack really didn't want to do it, but it was all Elizabeth's fault. That definitely didn't make Will feel much better at all. From either perspective his fiancé had kissed Captain Jack Sparrow. She no longer cared for him. It was over.

Will knew what he needed to do. He had to leave. He couldn't stay here. He thought he could handle it. He thought he could save Jack to ask what had really happened between him and Elizabeth, but now he knew he could not.

It was over. There would be no more Will and Elizabeth. From now on it was just Will, no Elizabeth.

Will faced the rest of the crew sitting in Tia Dalma's room. "I'm not going to be joining you on your quest to World's End," he announced.

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked.

Will tried to remain as calm as possible while he spoke to her. "I think you know why."

"I honestly can't say I do."

"I saw what you did on that ship."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. He'd seen her kiss Jack. He probably hadn't seen her chain him to the ship though. This was not going to be easy to explain.

Will left the hut. He had no idea where he was going, but that didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore.

"Will wait!" Elizabeth yelled running after him.

"I do not wish to talk to you!" Will yelled, not even looking at her.

"Will please, let me explain."

"Sometimes our actions explain more than our words."

Elizabeth paused, not knowing what to say. Will continued walking away. She knew she had to stop him before he was gone forever.

"Will please, wait!"

"Wait for what, you to rip out my heart again, stomp on it and smash it into 100 tiny pieces and then you try to convince me that you still care about me? Is that what you're planning on doing Elizabeth? Well, let me tell you that I will not be tolerating this anymore!"

Tears came to Elizabeth's eyes. "It wasn't what it looked like, honestly. You know I'd never hurt you, Will."

Will continued walking away. There was no point in having this conversation. One can only get their heart broken so many times in one day.

"Will please," Elizabeth begged, "You're making a big mistake!"

"No! You were the one who made the big mistake when you kissed Jack!"

"It was nothing, Will honest!"

Will finally stopped walking. "It sure didn't look like nothing."

"It was nothing, honest. I was kissing him, yes, but for a good reason."

Tears came to Will's eyes, tears that he had been fighting for quite awhile now. How could she possibly have a good reason to be kissing one man when she was engaged to another?

"While I was kissing him, I shackled him to the ship, Will," Elizabeth explained, "There was nothing between us. It was just a distraction to prevent him from noticing what I was really doing."

Will felt somewhat relieved to hear this, but still wondered whether or not she was telling the truth. He still couldn't even look at her.

Elizabeth looked at Will, sadness shining in her eyes. "You do believe me, don't you?"

"I'm not so sure if I do."

More and more tears began pouring out of Elizabeth's eyes. She had possibly just lost the most important thing in her life and all because of some bloody pirate!

"The Kraken was after Jack, not us. By sending him down with the ship I saved our lives!" she tried explaining.

Will had to agree that did make a lot of sense, but even still did she have to kiss him?

"Will please, I love you too much to let it end like this."

That made Will feel slightly better. She just told him she loved him, but did she really mean it or was she just going to break his heart again?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

I just found this in a bunch of files I wrote a long time ago. If I get reviews I'll continue writing it. Let me know what you think. 


	2. Wondering & Reasoning

Chapter 2: Wondering and Reasoning

"Will please, I love you too much to let it end like this," Elizabeth cried.

Will couldn't help but wonder if she truly did mean it. After all, he had just seen her kiss a man other than him. How it broke his heart every time he thought about it.

Why did she have to kiss him? Even if her story about shackling him to the ship was real did she really have to kiss him to do so? Couldn't she have thought of a better distraction?

"You do believe me, don't you?" she asked as she sat down on the sandy beach. Elizabeth wasn't one who particularly liked getting sandy, but she didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered now. As long as Will did not love her nothing mattered.

He wanted to believe her. He honestly did, but for some reason he just couldn't be sure. Was she telling the truth? Perhaps the real reason he didn't believe her was fear--fear that she was just going to break his heart again as he watched her kiss another man.

She had already left Norrington for Will when they were engaged. Perhaps she was making this a new pattern. Perhaps she planned that every time she got engaged she'd run off with another man shortly before the wedding. Will greatly hoped that wasn't the case. It couldn't be, could it? Elizabeth wasn't that mean, was she?

Will had always thought of her as this perfect beautiful young lady, but perhaps this whole time she'd been hiding her true identity. Perhaps she belonged with Jack. She did act like a pirate.

No, she didn't, what was Will thinking? He couldn't think clearly. It was then that he realized exactly what he was doing. He was trying to convince himself that Elizabeth wasn't the wonderful woman she was--trying to make himself fall out of love with her to avoid further heartbreak.

It was painful indeed. He wanted to believe her story about the shackles--he really did, but he just couldn't. That kiss seemed far too passionate to be nothing.

"Will, you do believe me don't you?" Elizabeth asked again.

Will shrugged. "I don't know if I can."

Elizabeth wished now more than ever that she could undo the past. Why had she kissed Jack?

"Is there anything I could do to help you believe?"

Will shrugged.

"Will please speak to me. I know you're mad, but you must believe me. I didn't want you to see that kiss..."

"Well of course you didn't. You wanted the best of both worlds--two men, both loving you deeply!"

"That's not what I wanted at all!" she yelled as she walked back towards the hut. She couldn't stand to be accused of such things. She then realized that walking away was not going to make this situation any better. She needed to talk to Will if there was any hope of fixing their relationship and rebuilding the trust that once was.

Elizabeth turned around and walked back to Will. She sat down in the sand once more. "Will, please. We can move past this."

"That's simple for you to say," Will responded sitting down as well. However, he did not sit beside Elizabeth. He couldn't stand to be so close to her right now. He didn't even face her. Just the sight of her brought back those visions of her kissing Jack--visions that hurt far too much to ever be remembered.

"We can move past this," she repeated.

"Elizabeth, you have no idea how I'm feeling right now! You've never had your ripped out by anyone you've love, although you have ripped out many others hearts."

"When have I ever "ripped" out a man's heart, as you say?"

"The former Commodore Norrington is quite a good example."

"Will, I only ever agreed to marry him so I could save you. I did it for us, just as I kissed Jack for US!"

"Why must you always bring that up? In every sentence you say you have to mention Jack don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked puzzled, "I do not mention Jack in every sentence."

Will thought about it and realized she indeed had not mentioned Jack in every sentence. Perhaps he was just trying to prove that she did love Jack, but why? Why would he want to prove something so dreadful? Perhaps he just wanted to end the confusion and wondering.

He didn't understand how Elizabeth could have kissed Jack, even if she only did it to shackle him to a ship. He wondered what he would have done in her position. Would he have kissed Jack?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

There's another chapter for you all. I'll continue this story as long as I'm getting reviews, so keep the reviews coming and more chapters will come. Thanks to everybody who's reviewed so far! Your reviews make my day! 


	3. Time to Leave

A/N:  
Once again I forgot to say it until now but, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or anything you recognize from it. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Time to Leave

"It's time to sail off to save Jack!" Barbossa announced, "Get on the ship ye scallywags!"

Elizabeth slowly walked towards the ship. She was too depressed to hurry, regardless of what Barbossa wanted.

The ship was quite a lot like the Black Pearl. It was one that Tia Dalma had supplied for their journey to World's End. She requested they bring it back to her once they were done with it.

"Hurry up Ms. Turner!" Barbossa ordered, "And where be's the young Mr. Turner? Someone go find him!"

"I'm not Ms. Turner," Elizabeth sadly responded and continued walking at her slow pace.

"What part of hurry up do you not understand Miss Swann?" Barbossa asked. He was getting quite angry now.

"I can not hurry when my heart feels like this."

"Quit your moaning Miss Swann and get on the bloody ship!"

"At least she's heading towards the ship, unlike that Turner fella. You should be more concerned about him right now," Ragetti butted in.

"Don't you order me around. I'm the Captain here not you! Now get on the ship!!"

Ragetti did as he was told, but Elizabeth did not. Giving up on the stubborn woman, Barbossa went in search of Will.

"Mr. Turner, where be's ya?"

"I'm not going," Will responded.

"Suit yourself," Barbossa said as he turned to head back towards the ship.

"You will go!" Tia Dalma ordered. She seemed to appear out of nowhere. It was quite strange really.

"Somehow I doubt that," Will spoke once more.

"You feel depressed," Tia stated, "Ye don't know what lies ahead between yer relationship, no?"

"No."

"Dere is a way of telling. Elizabeth did not lie ta you."

"How can I be sure?"

"Trust me. I know dese things."

Will did not respond so she spoke once more. "If ye want to fix a relationship ya must be where da person ya love is."

"What difference does it make? We're through."

"Ya give up too easy, William. Ya must be more open-minded, more willing ta forgive."

"Easier said than done."

"Ya must try William. Ya must try. Go on the ship and fix things. Ya must try or ya'll be losing the woman of yer dreams."

'Perhaps she's right,' Will thought, but how could he be sure. What if Elizabeth really was in love with Jack? What would happen when they saved Jack? Would Will honestly be able to even look at Jack ever again without wanting to kill him. Would he let his emotions rule over his thoughts and end up killing Jack? This was not going to be easy, but what if Elizabeth really did love Will. Then he'd be giving up the best thing that ever happened to him. He couldn't risk that. He had to try to win her back. He just had to. He couldn't explain why, but his heart just wouldn't let him leave her--not yet anyway. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Sorry that was kind of short, but exams are coming up and I don't have time to write long chapters right now.

Thanks everybody for reviewing so far. 


	4. More Pain

Chapter 4: More Pain

Being on a ship similar to the Black Pearl made Will feel rather uncomfortable. Everywhere he looked something reminded him of Jack, who reminded him of that horrible kiss he'd witnessed. Every time he closed his eyes he saw it. Every time he tried to forget he couldn't. Whether he liked it or not, Elizabeth had kissed Jack and nothing would ever be able to change that.

Every night he'd had the same dream. First he'd be kissing Elizabeth and she'd tell him he loved her and then Jack would appear out of nowhere. He swipe Elizabeth out of Will's grasp and they'd kiss.

Will hated how much that stupid kiss was haunting him! It was always there--in his dreams, in his mind, everywhere. He wished he could just erase the memory from his mind. He wished he'd never seen.

No, on second thought maybe he didn't wish that. For if he hadn't of seen he would still think Elizabeth loved him and would marry the wrong woman.

Will hated to think of his former fiancé as the wrong woman, but it seemed logical at the time, perhaps. He wasn't really sure of anything anymore. He was quite sure that she was the wrong woman for him and that they weren't meant to be together. After all she was in love with another man, but a small voice inside his head kept remembering what she'd said about chaining Jack to the ship. Maybe--hopefully, it was true, but how would he ever know for sure?

Tia Dalma had said Elizabeth had told him the truth, but could he trust her? Did she really know what she was talking about?

Either way, Will had to at least give his relationship with Elizabeth one last chance. He knew he'd never be able to live with himself if he gave up so easily, especially while Elizabeth was still denying her love for Jack.

"Will, I know you don't want to, but I think we need to talk," Elizabeth explained. Will had been thinking so much that he hadn't noticed her walk over to him.

"I realize you're hurting," she said, "And I understand why, but we can move past this, I know we can."

Will nodded to make her happy, but inside he wasn't entirely sure that they could indeed move past this.

"I know it's asking a lot, but is there anyway you could forgive me?" she begged.

Will wasn't entirely sure what he should say. Was there a way he could find it in his heart to forgive the woman who had just broken his heart-- the woman who was causing him so much pain and heartache?

Elizabeth sighed. "Will, I am incredibly sorry."

"Why'd you do it?"

"Didn't I already explain, I shackled him to the ship, Will, the kissing was a mere distraction."

"I meant why'd you shackle him to the ship?"

"The kraken was after him not us. See by shackling Jack to that ship the kraken got what it wanted and left us alone."

Will nodded, understanding the logic, but still not understanding why she had to kiss him of all things. Wasn't there another way--another distraction she could have used?

There was one thing still puzzling him though. Why had Jack let her kiss him? Why hadn't he stopped her? Did he perhaps have feelings for Elizabeth? Perhaps the real person Will should be mad at was Jack, not Elizabeth.

"Did anything happen between you and Jack before the kiss?" Will asked, trying to get all the details straight.

Elizabeth wasn't entirely sure how to answer that question. She didn't want to have to explain to Will about the compass, surely he wouldn't believe that she didn't love Jack if he heard that. She also didn't want to lie to Will. If she did lie and Will found out later he most likely wouldn't believe any part of her story about shackling Jack to the ship. That would not be good.

Seeing that Elizabeth was not responding, Will assumed that something indeed had happened between them before the kiss and realized that he was not yet ready to have this conversation with Elizabeth. He needed more time to get over his heartbreak before he could continue with it.

Will went to his cabin under the deck. He closed the door and lay in the bed. So many thoughts were racing through his mind. He wasn't sure of anything anymore.

Tears began to poor out of his eyes, tears that had been waiting to come out for a long time. This time he didn't even try to stop them.

Everything was just so wrong. Will's perfect world had turned upside down. One moment he was about to marry the woman of his dreams and the next moment she was kissing the man he'd called his friend. It was heartbreaking.

Will thought he would never have recovered from his mother's death, but once he met Elizabeth everything seemed alright again. And now here she was breaking his heart.

Will didn't know what to do anymore. Why was he even on this ship anyway? He was heading to save that horrible person he had once called a friend, but why? So his former fiancé could go make out with him? That hurt too much to even think about.

Slowly Will cried himself to sleep. Things were not going well, but someday they'd get better--someday.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

I'm sick and I have nothing to do so I'm updating my stories.

So, if something didn't quite make sense it's probably poorly explained 'cause my brain's not functioning exactly right due to my cold keeping me awake all night.

review plz 


	5. Wounds

Chapter 5: Wounds

No one ever said love was easy. It was complicated. That was what Elizabeth was learning.

Will still loved her, he couldn't deny that he loved her, but was it possible to move past such betrayal?

Elizabeth also still loved Will, not that bloody pirate Jack Sparrow, but how could she ever convince Will of that?

"Will," Elizabeth called as she knocked on his door. She had no idea what she was doing or what she was going to say, but she had to do something. They seemed to be growing further and further apart with each passing day. Something needed to be done about that before it got worse. That was exactly why Elizabeth was going to talk to Will.

"What do you want?" Will angrily yelled.

Elizabeth sighed. "We need to talk."

"We've already tried that, but it doesn't seem to be getting anywhere now, does it?" he said, opening the door.

Will noticed Elizabeth had a certain longing in her eyes, but what was this longing? Could it be a longing to make things right between them?

"Please Will, I want to work this out--I really do."

Will sighed. He searched for the right words to describe how he felt. "I want to work this out as well, but... it... it's difficult."

Elizabeth said nothing. She didn't know what to say.

Secretly Will wanted to know what all had happened between Elizabeth and Jack excluding the kiss, that is assuming there was more than just the kiss, but for the time being he was afraid to ask--afraid of what she might say, afraid to know the truth.

He wondered if perhaps truthfully nothing had happened between them other than the kiss, but judging by the way Elizabeth had acted in their previous conversation when he'd asked her, he assumed something indeed had happened, but what? Did he want to know?

"Will," Elizabeth began, "I will do anything, to get this relationship back to the point that it was at."

She sounded very sincere. Will was beginning to be convinced that she indeed did mean it.

"What will it take Will?" Elizabeth asked, "I'll do anything." 

Will sighed. What would it take? How would he ever be able to forgive her?

A few awkward moments of silence passed before Elizabeth spoke again.

"Will, I can assure you that nothing... serious... happened between Jack and I," Elizabeth said.

"So you don't deny that something did happen?"

"Yes, you saw what happened. How could I deny it?"

"So you're saying if I didn't see it than you would have denied it?"

"That's not what I meant at all."

"Oh isn't it?"

Elizabeth sighed.

"Did something else happen between you and Jack?" Will asked.

Elizabeth knew she had to tell him if they were going to get anywhere with this conversation. "Perhaps something did."

"I don't understand why you don't just go running off with him?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's obvious you're in love with him!"

"I am NOT in love with him!" Elizabeth angrily screamed, "Will... I love you... not Jack. Why won't you believe that?"

"I don't know."

Will wasn't lying, he really didn't know. Perhaps he was just afraid of more heartbreak--yeap, that was it alright.

"Not much of anything actually happened," Elizabeth said, once again referring to the "chemistry" between her and Jack. "It was just his compass. It kept pointing to him every time I held it."

"What does that have to do with anything? It points to the cursed treasure does it not?"

"I suppose he was just always standing in the direction of the treasure," she lied.

The moment she lied to Will she regretted it. She knew she had to tell him the truth.

"Actually Will," she explained, "It doesn't just point to the treasure. It points to the thing you want most in the world."

"So you're telling me the thing you wanted most in the world was Jack?" Will asked surprised.

"Perhaps Jack was just always standing in the direction of the treasure," Elizabeth suggested, wondering if it really was true.

"Or perhaps you're meant to be with Jack?"

"Will, I don't know why it pointed in the direction of Jack. I don't know why I'd want him more than anything..."

"Neither do I!" Will interrupted.

"Will please listen to me."

"Get out of here. I need to think--alone."

Elizabeth honored his request and turned to leave, but as she did so she dropped something.

Will bent down to pick it up. As he did so he felt throbbing pain in his back.

Elizabeth noticed this and asked what was wrong.

"It's nothing," Will lied.

"That kind of pain is not caused by nothing."

"Perhaps I was injured on Davy Jone's ship."

"Has anyone looked at the injuries to make sure they're not too serious?"

"No."

"Will, you should have had someone look at them immediately!" Elizabeth scolded, "Turn around and let me check it out."

Will hesitated, but he did eventually let her see.

Elizabeth gasped at the sight of Will's wounds. "Will, what... what happened?"

"Davy Jones had me whipped."

Elizabeth gasped once more. "Why would... These wounds are horrible. We need to get a doctor."

"We're in the middle of the ocean. How exactly do you expect to find a doctor?"

"There must be at least something we could use to help the healing. I'll go look for some medication or something."

With that she left the room. Will had to admit he was quite shocked to see her so worried for him. It made him feel loved, which was something he hadn't felt from Elizabeth for what seemed like forever.

Who knew that his wounds could be the thing that brought this arguing couple closer together once more, but they still did have quite a way to go to get there relationship back to where it once was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there's another chapter for you all.

That was the hardest chapter to write so far. I couldn't find a way to get them closer and it seemed everything made them drift furthur apart. So I came up with the back wound idea. I know it's kind of weird that that'd be what got them closer, but it's all I could come up with. 


	6. Jack is Back

Chapter 6: Jack is Back

"We stop now!" Tia Dalma ordered Barbossa.

"You've no reason to talk to the captain that way! We stop when I say so."

"Have you saved someone from death before?"

"No."

"Den ya better listen ta me!"

At about this precise moment Will came up from under the deck. It was night and he'd been sleeping under deck along with all the other pirates and Elizabeth.

"Where'd you come from?" he asked Tia Dalma.

"Been on da ship die whole time."

"Then why haven't I seen you until now? And I swear when we left port you weren't on the ship."

"Sometimes da world werks in mysterious ways."

Will had no idea what exactly that meant, but didn't get the chance to ask since Barbossa and Tia Dalma's started arguing again.

"We need ta stop da ship now," Tia Dalma calmly ordered.

"No!" Barbossa argued, "I'm the captain and I saw what we do!"

"Fine, but den how do ya expect to save Jack widout me?"

Barbossa sighed. She'd won this argument, but he silently vowed that this would be the last she'd ever win against him.

"Stop da ship," Tia Dalma ordered once more.

This time Barbossa did as she said.

"Why are we stopping the ship?" Will asked completely oblivious. He hadn't been listening to anything either of them had said. His mind was too busy thinking of things. Most of those things having to do with Elizabeth--thoughts of the love they'd once shared--the love that was no gone.

"I don't see how stopping the ship is going to get Jack back," Barbossa groaned.

"Be patient."

Suddenly the dark night sky turned white. A much brighter white than Will had ever seen. It began brighter and brighter and the white light from the sky spread until it was all that could be seen all around. The bright light covered everything.

Suddenly it vanished. Everything appeared to be normal again. Then out of nowhere Jack appeared standing directly in front of Will.

It was a very emotional moment for Will. His first intention was to kill the bloody pirate who'd stole his fiancée. He realized that probably wouldn't be the smartest thing however, after all Elizabeth was just as guilty as Jack. At least he hadn't ended up marrying the woman. That would have only made this whole mess much more complicated.

"Why am I on this bloody boat?"

"Yes why is he?" Will asked, with much anger in his voice.

"If ya stop yer boat at da right time on the right day da ocean will release one man from him who was eaten by da kraken if someone on da boat that stopped wants dat man to come back bad enough," Tia Dalma explained, "Dat is why Jack is here, because someone on dis boat wants him back bad enough dat the ocean released 'im."

Will immediately assumed that the one person on the boat the would want Jack to come back that badly would be Elizabeth. Even though he'd known that she loved Jack, knowing that she loved him that much made his heart hurt even more.

Now of course Elizabeth wasn't the person who wanted Jack back, but Will didn't know that. The actual someone who cared about Jack that much wasn't even a person at all. It was Jack the monkey as awkward as it seemed Jack was actually very fond of Jack Sparrow--mostly because he enjoyed annoying him.

Not even being able to look at Jack, Will left to go under the deck for the night. He needed sleep. Sleep would do him good. He hadn't had any in what seemed like forever. Every night he'd toss and he'd turn, but his mind wouldn't let him sleep and now that Jack was here it would just get harder. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally another chapter! I've had writer's block for so long on this story and it's been so annoying. Then I watched the AWE trailer last night and somehow it made me think of this. I'm gonna try to have another chapter up now by next week hopefully. It shouldn't take long. I know exactly what's going to happen, but I just need to actually write it down now.

Anyway, review plz! The more reviews I get the quicker I'll update! 


	7. I Do Not and Never Will Love Jack

Chapter 7: I Do Not and Never Will Love Jack

By the time morning came around Will had gotten less than two hours of sleep. He was incredibly tired, but his mind refused to let him sleep. Every time he'd fallen asleep he'd find himself having yet another nightmare.

They were all the same. Elizabeth would wake up to find Jack on the ship, she'd tell him how much she loved him and they'd live happily ever after.

It was a horrible dream. Will was worried that this would soon no longer just be a dream, but instead be reality. Soon his beloved--yes, he still loved her even though it hurt--Elizabeth would be kissing Jack Sparrow--the man he'd once called a friend. How was Will to know that Jack would betray him by taking the one thing that mattered from him?

Once again though, this was simply Will's mind assuming the worse and once again it was not and would never be a reality.

As the morning slowly dragged on Will decided that he my swell get up seems how he wasn't going to get any more sleep anyway. He debated whether or not he should go up on deck. Half of him wanted to so he could see exactly what would happen when Elizabeth was reunited with Jack, but the other half of him was afraid of what he might see--afraid of how much it would hurt. In the end Will decided to go up on deck, but what he saw shocked him.

Both Elizabeth and Jack had already woken up and they were already reuniting--or so he thought. Will couldn't even stand to look at those two spending time together. He thought he could handle seeing his former fiancée with Jack, but he couldn't he wasn't ready to face this yet. He wasn't sure that he'd ever be ready.

He had to get out of here. He couldn't very well leave the ship though seems how it was in the middle of the ocean with no land in sight.

Even though he didn't want to Will decided to go back to bed. Anything was better than this.

Meanwhile, if Will had of stayed on deck and even heard one sentence of Elizabeth and Jack's conversation he would have realized something very important, that something being that Jack and Elizabeth certainly were not in love with each other. Perhaps Jack did have some feelings for Elizabeth, but she definitely did not return these feelings at all!

"You think I would have kissed you if I had any other option?" Elizabeth angrily asked, trying to make a point.

"You and I both know that you wanted that kiss just as much as I did," Jack argued.

"I did not! I love William Turner not you!"

"Keep telling yourself that and perhaps one day you'll believe it."

Elizabeth sighed. "Tell Will I don't love you," she ordered.

"I wouldn't want to lie to dear old William."

"It's not a lie! It's the truth!"

"Keep telling yourself that, love."

Fury was burning in Elizabeth's eyes. She was more angry now then she could ever remember being. This man had screwed up her entire life and now he wasn't even willing to at least try to make things right.

"I suppose you want me to tell William how that kiss meant nothing just so you can have two men loving you rather than just one, eh? Now that's the way a pirate works" Jack stated, "Always wants more than he or in this case she can have."

"Why would I want anything to do with you?"

"Oh you do, love, and you know it."

"You're being completely ridiculous!"

"Or perhaps I'm the only one being logical."

"Logical!?" Elizabeth practically screamed, "What's so logical about ruining my life?"

"See that's where you're wrong. I didn't ruin your life; you ruined your life when you decided to kiss me. You wanted to see what it felt like. Curiosity got the best of you. You wondered if the sparks would be there like they were with dear William or if perhaps there'd be even more sparks with old Cap' in Jack."

Realizing that this argument was going nowhere. Elizabeth began to walk away, but before she did so she said one last thing to Jack.

"You're a sick man."

Jack grinned, "Well that explains why you're in love with me."

As much as she wanted to scream at the pirate she walked away knowing that she had more important things to do than argue with this stubborn man, if he even deserved to be called a man.

"See Lizzie you can't deny it anymore. You know it's true," Jack yelled as she continued walking.

Not being able to keep it in any longer Elizabeth yelled at Jack one last time before going downstairs.

"I do not and never will love you!" she yelled and with that she vanished beneath the deck.

Below deck Elizabeth ran to find Will. Seeing Jack gave her an idea of how she could prove her love for him and this time she was certain it would work. -  
A/N:

So will her plan finally work this time? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out, but first Review!

The more reviews I get the quicker I post the next chapter.

Thanks to williz & Danny Phantom SG-1 who were my only reviewers last chapter.

Now before any of you leave this page press the little button that says review! Thanks. 


	8. Elizabeth's Idea

Chapter 8: Elizabeth's Idea 

Will heard a knock at his door and wondered who it could be. He wasn't sure whether he should open it or pretend that he was still sleeping.

"Will," Elizabeth called through the door, "Please open up. I need to talk to you."

'How many times is she going to tell me that stupid story about how the kiss meant nothing?' Will wondered. He was sick of hearing that bloody story, but he was quite bored and if she started to bother him he could always just walk away, couldn't he?

"Will please open up," she begged, "This is important."

"Alright," Will moaned, giving in. It was strange how he still didn't like to see her upset even after what she'd done to him. He always felt this need to do exactly what she wanted and he found himself unable to do otherwise.

Slowly he opened the door, wondering what she had to say that was so important.

"May I come in?" she asked. She'd never had to ask that before. When he'd opened the door she'd always used to take that as a sign to enter and never had to ask, but with things being so tense between them she figured that asking would be the best thing to do. She definitely didn't want to make things worse.

Will nodded and Elizabeth entered the room.

"Will, I know how I can prove my love for you," Elizabeth explained.

Will didn't say anything. He just stood there waiting for an answer. He didn't want to get to hopeful just incase whatever she was planning didn't work.

"There's a compass, Will. A compass that points to the thing you want most in the world. Jack has that compass."

Elizabeth waited for an answer, but when she didn't get one she continued talking. "If I can get Jack to lend me the compass I can take it and I know it'll point to you Will. There's nothing I want more in this world than for things to go back to the way they use to be."

Will's heart started beating twice as fast upon hearing this. Now the real question was did she really mean it or more importantly would the compass point to him?

Then he started reconsidering things. "Elizabeth this isn't right."

"What?" Elizabeth asked. This was most the answer she'd expected.

"I shouldn't need a compass to be able to trust you," Will sighed.

From the look in his eyes Elizabeth could tell that deep inside he wanted to use the compass, but he knew they'd be better off learning to trust each other slowly, getting past wounds that only time could heal.

Elizabeth stood in shock for a moment, but understanding his logic nodded her head. "Then what do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Elizabeth I wish I could believe you I really do," Will sighed, "But I just... don't know anymore."

Elizabeth felt her heart sink. They were growing further and further apart with each passing moment. She had to convince him that she still loved him and only him.

"Will, I swear to you that I never had feelings for Jack," Elizabeth explained, "I love you Will can't you see, not some bloody pirate. Some bloody pirate who would do anything to ruin our perfect life."

"Clearly it wasn't perfect," Will mumbled as he turned his back to her.

"What?"

"If you ever loved me half as much as I love you, you never would have kissed Jack."

"Will I kissed Jack to..."

She was cut off by Will before she had a chance to finish her sentence.

"I don't care why you did it Elizabeth," Will yelled, "The fact is that you kissed another man while you were engaged to me and that hurt Elizabeth--it hurt a lot."

He hadn't meant to yell at her. He didn't want to upset her, but he had all this anger burning up inside him and she had to know how he felt.

"Will," Elizabeth apologized, "I'm so sorry."

Both stood in silence for a moment before Will spoke again.

"Sometimes I'm certain you still love him."

Will couldn't believe what he was doing. Here he was opening up to Elizabeth, telling her everything that was on his mind, just like old times, but this time was different. This time he was heartbroken and this time the conversation was all about her and not in a good way.

"I can assure you I have no feelings whatsoever for him Will, but there is a young man who I very much do love, but unfortunately he doesn't believe it's true."

"Or perhaps he knows you can lie."

Those words somewhat hurt Elizabeth. "Will!" she gasped.

Will didn't respond. He wasn't sure what he should say. He wasn't even sure why he'd called her a liar. He knew that always upset her. There was just so much anger burning up inside him--anger that was dieing to come out, and besides he could have called her a lot worse.

No he couldn't. He loved her too much. Still after all this he loved her too much to be cruel to her. What was wrong with him? Was this normal? Why couldn't he just let her go and move on with his life--move past all this heartbreak?

Elizabeth sighed. "Will, will you at least come see where the compass points? I know you believe you should trust me and not need a compass to show you the truth, but please Will. Our relationship has only been getting worse throughout the past few days and I'm afraid that if something doesn't change soon we may never..."

Elizabeth was unable to finish her sentence. The thought of her and Will staying like this forever was just too much to bare.

Will was beginning to feel the same way. He couldn't let Elizabeth go and if there was a chance that they could somehow savor the relationship they needed to take it. He needed to know for sure whether or not Elizabeth truly loved him and if this compass was the only way to find out...perhaps it would be better if he didn't wait to build up his trust for Elizabeth naturally, but then again what if the compass pointed to someone else?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

There's another chapter for everybody... and to thank my reviewers for the last chapter:

**Danny-Phantom SG-1:**  
I've been putting my swell in all my stories knowing it was wrong, but nobody ever told me the correct way of putting it. Thank You! I've been wondering about that forever. Also, thanks for mentioning that you find Jack to be very in character. That's always one of my main focuses in my stories and sometimes I wonder whether or not it worked. Thanks for reviewing!

**Jenna:  
**Thanks for you suggestion. This chapter really isn't that descriptive, but the next one will probably include a lot of description. Gald to know you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!

**Thaif**, **TheBeattyOfAPirate** & **Theif+SandBandit**:  
You all pretty much said the same thing in your review, so I just included you all in this, but glad to know you all like this story so far and I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for reviewing!

So anyways everybody review! Thanks.


	9. Can I Please Use Your Compass?

Chapter 9: Can I Please Use Your Compass!?

"Wait here," Elizabeth told Will as they approached the deck, "And make sure that Jack doesn't see you." He did as he was told; making sure that his body was hid behind the door that led under the deck.

Although her face showed no signs of it, she was incredibly excited. She'd finally be able to show Will how she felt about him. Finally things would go back to normal. Finally he'd realize she truly did love him and not Jack. Finally the world would be right again.

Will was somewhat excited as well. He couldn't help, but smile as he stood behind the door. He was beginning to wonder if maybe Elizabeth did still love him. Why else would she be spending so much time trying to convince him that she loved him and if she did love Jack wouldn't she be spending time with him now that he was back and not Will?

Of course that didn't mean that Will wasn't still mad at her. He definitely was angry, but he was beginning to wonder about the whole situation.

Elizabeth casually walked towards Jack, completely hiding her excitement.

"Couldn't resist me could ya?" Jack asked, seeing Elizabeth. The stubborn pirate still hadn't taken the hint that Elizabeth clearly wasn't in love with him.

"You know that's not true," she calmly responded.

"Aye, but I believe tis," he grinned.

Elizabeth's first thought was to just ask for the compass and ignore the pirate's false accusations, but she then remembered that Will was watching nearby. He was such a mess right now that surely he wouldn't believe Elizabeth didn't love Jack if she didn't argue with Jack when he accused her of such things.

"Jack, you know I love Will not you," she calmly responded. She didn't want to seem too angry for fear that he wouldn't give her the compass.

"Keep telling yourself that and perhaps one day you'll believe it."

Elizabeth very much felt like hitting that bloody pirate. Why did he always have to say the stupidest things? If anything, Jack was probably convincing Will that she did love Jack. Elizabeth needed that compass. She needed to prove to Will once and for all that she did love him. She needed to set things right and she needed to do so now.

"Jack," Elizabeth calmly began, "Could you please lend me your compass."

"Why?" Jack asked, walking closer to her.

Elizabeth wondered what she should tell him. She could tell him the truth, but would he give her the compass then? However, if she worded the truth the right way and didn't mention Will perhaps she could get him to give her the compass.

"I need to prove to you that I don't love you."

"You and I both know that's not possible, love."

"Jack please let me see the compass."

"What's in it for me?"

That was just like Jack. All he ever cared about what himself.

Elizabeth quickly thought up something. "Just think you'll finally know the truth about my feelings for you, no more wondering," she smiled.

"Aye, but I needent wonder, love."

"Jack please give me the compass!" Elizabeth yelled. She was getting fed up with the pirate. She needed that compass. She needed to make things right between her and Will.

"Why use a compass when you already know exactly where what you want most is?" he asked pointing to himself.

"I need to prove to Will that I love him!" Elizabeth yelled. She quickly put her hand over her mouth realizing what she was saying. Now Jack surely wouldn't give her the compass.

"Now love, why would you want to prove a lie using a compass that never lies. Doesn't make sense now does it?"

"Jack, give me that compass."

"Get me some rum then."

"Rum?"

"Yes, rum."

"Could you not go get it yourself?"

"Yes well you see," Jack explained, "I'm supposed to be watching the sea making sure that none of our enemies come near. But how am I too do that if I'm under the deck getting rum?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "You are one strange pirate, Jack Sparrow."

"Captain! Captain Jack Sparrow."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Give me the compass first," she ordered.

"Well you see there's one problem with that... If I give you the compass first you would therefore have no reason to get me any rum seems how you'd already have what you wanted and there'd be absolutely nothing in it for me."

"And if I get you the rum first who's to say that you'll give the compass to me seems how you'd already have you wanted and there'd be nothing in it for me?"

"Don't you trust me Lizzie?"

"I know better than to trust a pirate!"

"Exactly!"

"What?" Elizabeth asked not understanding.

"Everyone knows you can't trust a pirate, love, and you are a pirate, my dear Lizzie, savvy?"

Anger began burning in Elizabeth's eyes. She despised being called a pirate. Even though it may be true, she still hated it. She also hated him calling her Lizzie. She hated that name.

"You will no longer call me Lizzie!" Elizabeth ordered.

"Getting a little bossy now aren't we?"

"Jack! Please just lend me the bloody compass!"

"Where's my rum?"

"Where's my compass?"

Jack paused for a second. "I'm seeing a bit of a problem here, love."

"Exactly, which is why..."

"You just called something that belongs to me yours," Jack interrupted.

"Well," Elizabeth responding, trying to think of a quick comeback to something so random, "You just called someone else's rum yours.

"Technically," Jack began, "The rum belongs to all the pirates on this ship so therefore it is indeed mine whereas the compass... The compass will never be yours."

Elizabeth sighed. "Could I not at least borrow it?"

At this time, Will came out of his hiding place and began walking towards the two.

"Here's your rum, Jack," Will said, passing Jack a bottle of rum. Clearly he'd gone down into the rum cellar after hearing the first part of the argument. "Now give Elizabeth the compass."

Jack hesitated, but he did indeed hand the compass to Elizabeth. He turned to face Will holding the rum. "Be ready to get your heart ripped out," he warned.

"Pay no attention to him," Elizabeth said, as Jack walked off. "He's bloody drunk."

"Yes, well, the day Jack is not drunk is one I have yet to see."

Elizabeth smiled, partly because she found Will's comment somewhat funny and partly because they were finally having a normal conversation again. Things were improving and now the compass should make things even better.

But would it?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n:

There's another chapter. I would make longer ones, but I don't have that much time.

I have the next chapter written already so it shouldn't take that long for me to update, but if I get at least five reviews by tommorow night I'll post the next chapter the day after. But if I don't get five reviews by then I'm gonna make you all wait till Saturday so if you want to see the next chapter quicker review!! 


	10. What the Compass Reveals

Chapter 10: What the Compass Reveals 

Elizabeth looked at the compass she held in her closed hands. Her very life as she knew it was at stake. If the compass pointed to something other than Will life would never be the same again.

She knew the thing she wanted most in the world was Will, but she also remembered how the compass had pointed to Jack before when they'd been searching for Davy Jone's heart. Words could not express how much she hoped it would point to Will.

Her hands where shaking with fear. This was it. The moment that would either make life better or far more worse. She had to open her hands and see what the compass would reveal. She had to do it now.

Slowly she took one hand off the compass leaving the other grasping it tightly, her fingers covering the part that revealed where it pointed. Then she slowly moved her fingers.

Will glanced at the compass. The red arrow was pointing to... pointing to Jack.

An expression of sadness crossed Will's face. He'd lost her.

Elizabeth also saw where the compass pointed and tried to cover up for it. "Will, honestly I swear it... it must be broken or something... I... I..."

Frowning Will yelled at her to stop. He couldn't take any more of the heartbreak she was putting him through. Every time he got his hopes up and started to believe that she loved him, he'd realize it was false.

Looking at the ground Will spoke. "You have no idea what's it like to love someone who doesn't love you."

"Will, please let me explain, the compass..."

"Tells nothing, but the truth," Will said, finishing her sentence.

"Will...," Elizabeth tried explaining. Her voice showed sadness and it was quite obvious that tears were ready to pour out of her eyes any second now.

Will turned and quickly walked away from her. He headed below deck, but before he reached the stairs he spoke to her one last time. "I'll give you one thing Elizabeth, you're a heck of a good actor."

Elizabeth's throat suddenly felt dry. Her eyes began to water. How could this have happened?

Jack must have been in on it. He must have given her the wrong compass.

"Jack!" Elizabeth yelled, rather upset. The tears seemed to leave her eyes as they began burning with anger instead. She quickly walked towards Jack.

"Never have I meant a man of such dishonesty," Elizabeth complained.

"You know honestly, dishonesty is perhaps much better than honesty. Think about it you can always trust a dishonest man to be dishonest, but the honest ones--now they're the ones you have to look out for. You see love, no man can ever be completely honest, so how do you know when the honest ones are going to be dishonest.

Take you for example. Everyone thinks of you as this honest little girl meanwhile you're the reason I was killed in the first place. Now would a completley honest man, or woman in your case, ever do such a dreadful deed?"

Jack waited for her to answer, but instead Elizabeth just continued looking at him very angrily.

"The answers no," Jack whispered.

"Jack Sparrow!"

"CAPTIAN! Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"I hate to be the one to break it to you, but Barbossa's captain of this ship."

"Aye, so what do you say we slit his throat?"

Elizabeth looked at Jack disgustedly.

"Kidding, love."

"Not funny," Elizabeth said, "And neither was what you did to Will and I."

"Now I don't believe I did anything to you or your... thing."

"Will is not a thing, he's a man!" Elizabeth screamed in anger. Jack was making her madder by the second now so it seemed.

"Well I didn't think he deserved that title, but if you say so, love."

"Jack," Elizabeth spoke again, now trying to remain as calm as possible. "What does your compass really point to?"

"The thing you want most."

"That can not be true."

"Aye, but it is, love."

"Jack, please tell me what your compass really points to," she begged, tears begin to fall out of her eyes once more.

"What's in it for me?"

"JACK!"

"If you must know the compass points to...," Jack paused.

"What? The compass points to what?" Elizabeth asked realizing he didn't appear to be planning on finishing his sentence.

"The compass points to," Jack began slowly again, but then sped up his pace, "Exactly what I just told you love, and I'm actually being honest--for once."

Elizabeth sighed. "You already said a dishonest man will always be dishonest therefore why should I trust you?"

"Because you love me?"

"No."

"Well then perhaps the reason you should trust me is because I'm telling the truth."

"But you are definitely not the thing I want most in the world."

"You know if I were you, and thank God I'm not, for if I was I'd be a woman and there is no way a dress can ever be comfortable..."

"Jack get to the point."

"Or those..."

"JACK!"

"As I was saying, if I were you I'd consider that maybe it wasn't exactly me you wanted, but some great characteristic about me, which I have many of by the way, and this great characteristic can't be found in dear old William."

"What?"

"Think about it, love, and if that doesn't work, rum solves all your problems."

"First of all that isn't true! And second, I will never resort to such pirate behavior! Honestly, why would I want to sit around drinking all day as my brain slowly turns to mush? Rum is a vile drink that turns even the most..."

Jack sighed, "Most decent of man into scallywags, I know, but here's the thing love, I don't..."

"Well you should care!"

"And what makes you my mother all of a sudden, eh?"

"I am not your mother, but... of forget it, this is hopeless."

Jack grinned. "Forgotten already."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Jack had to be the strangest pirate she'd ever meant. His logic could be so strange sometimes, but there was one thing he'd said that she couldn't get off her mind... "If I were you I'd consider that maybe it wasn't exactly me you wanted, but some great characteristic about me... and this great characteristic can't be found in dear old William."

The words echoed through her head, but what exactly did they mean? What characteristic did Jack have that Will didn't? It also had to be a characteristic that Elizabeth wanted Will to possess more than anything. Was there such characteristic or was Jack just making things up?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Another chapter, I know you guys probably weren't too happy about where the compass pointed to, but things will get better for Will and Elizabeth, just wait.

So chapter 11 should be up by this time next week, hopefully a bit earlier than that though.

So everybody go review now, thanks.

And happy Easter to everybody who celebrates it... and if you don't celebrate it than um... happy Saturday!

And to my reviewers last chapter:

Williz: It didn't point to Will, as you've probably realized by now, but don't worry things will get better. It's all for the best. Thanks for reviewing.

Danny Phantom SG-1:  
Thanks again for pointing out my errors. As long as you don't list a million of them or something, it really doesn't bother me, probably actually helps me to improve my writing. Have fun on your vacation. Thanks for reviewing.

purplediamond7:  
I really don't know why Jack's so mean. It's basically just so the plot works out I guess. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.


	11. Elizabeth Tries to Talk to Will

Chapter 11: Elizabeth Tries to Talk to Will 

"Will," Elizabeth called running down the stair to Will's private cabin under the deck.

"Will," she called through the door once she reached it.

"There's nothing more to discuss, Elizabeth!" Will called through the door, "You and I both saw where that compass pointed!"

"Will please," she begged, "Please let me talk to you, please."

She was practically crying now. Everything was just going so incredibly wrong. Finally Will and Elizabeth were progressing, finally they'd been able to have a normal conversation, then she had to come up with that stupid compass idea and ruin it all.

"Will please," Elizabeth continued, "I really do love you."

Will opened the door slowly. As he did so Elizabeth saw the expression on his face. It was one she'd never seen before.

His eyes showed hurt and pain, great intense pain, yet at the same time they managed to show great anger. The frown he wore showed his sadness as well. He was heartbroken, but also incredibly angry.

"Elizabeth, please just stop! You've no idea what this feels like do you? You've always gotten everything you've ever wanted," Will yelled.

Elizabeth got the impression that he was going to let anger overpower his emotions of hurt. It would definitely be the easiest emotion to express right now, that was for sure.

Elizabeth tried begging for forgiveness once more. "Will..."

"You've no idea what it's like to have nothing," He said, cutting her off, "To have everything you've ever loved taken from you," Will continued, "First my father, who I barely even knew, then I lost my mother and now you.

Sure I did find my father recently, but then who comes along and messes that up, YOU Elizabeth, and once again I have nothing.

Before, when I was with you I didn't feel like I had nothing because than I had something. Just knowing you were mine was enough to make me feel richer than any other man, but now you've taken that away too.

I don't expect you to know what it feels like to loose everything that was ever important in your life. You've gotten everything you've ever wanted. Now all you need is Jack. Well you know what Elizabeth you can have him too, but you can't have me."

Elizabeth searched for words to make him feel better, but she found none. He was right. He had lost many important things, but not her. She would not let him loose her. She needed him. She couldn't live without him.

Will sighed and continued speaking. "I refuse to be with a woman who truly loves someone other than me."

"Will that's not true," Elizabeth protested, "I don't..."

Before she could finish Will slammed the door in her face. This was not going well.

"Will," Elizabeth cried through the door.

"Go away, Elizabeth! I don't want to have anything to do with you ever again!"

Elizabeth sat down and sobbed. "Please understand someday," she whispered.

Tears poured out of her eyes. At first she'd wiped them away with her hands, but soon she stopped and just let them fall. They fell and they fell and they fell. She looked awful, but that didn't matter right now--nothing mattered.

On the other side of the door Will lay on his bed. He too was sobbing although not quite as much as Elizabeth. He'd lost her. He'd lost her to Jack. He'd lost everything.

She seemed apologetic, but was she really? Could he trust her? He didn't know anymore.

He did know one thing though, he needed to be alone. He needed time to think and he couldn't have her there influencing his thoughts.

His last words to her kept echoing in his mind, "I don't want to have anything to do with you ever again." Was it true? He really needed to think.

As Elizabeth sat there sobbing she soon noticed a shadow creeping over her. She slowly turned to see Jack.

"Go away," she sobbed.

"He wasn't worth it anyway," Jack shrugged.

"Jack please! This is not helping!" she yelled, through her tears.

"I know I'd never do anything like this to the most ... despicable lass."

"Jack, honestly go away," she begged.

"You know you and I," he began.

"How many times do I have to ask you to leave before you bloody will?" Elizabeth screamed as she stood up. All her sadness was quickly turning to anger. Right now she just wanted to hurt that bloody pirate so badly...

"Can I just ask you one question love?"

Elizabeth thought for a second and then responded. "Only if I can ask you a question."

"Alright then. You first."

"Well," she paused. How was she to word this correctly?

"Come-on' now," Jack groaned, "We don't have all day."

"When you said that the reason the compass pointed to you rather than Will was due to some characteristic I can only find in you," she explained, "What characteristic exactly were you referring to?"

Jack shrugged. "Don't know. Only you can know that."

"What do you mean?"

"What I'm saying is, love, sometimes we find certain characteristic in men that we can't find in other men, but which characteristics we want and don't want is only determinable by someone such as ourselves."

"What?" Elizabeth asked puzzled.

"Means only you know the characteristics you want in a man."

"So how does that relate to you and Will?"

"Well, think of the characteristics you want in a man, figure out which of those I have then compare those characteristics to the characteristics that Will has and see which I have that Will doesn't."

Elizabeth nodded, beginning to understand.

"Now, as for my question," Jack began.

"What is it Jack?"

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it again.

"Jack, I don't have all day," Elizabeth moaned.

"What is it that's so great about the little... thing, anyway?" he asked.

"What thing?"

"You know, that boy you're in love with."

"He has a name."

"Aye, but the name doesn't really suit 'im now does it?"

"How do you figure that?"

"Anyhow," Jack said, changing the subject, "What do you find so special about 'im anyway?"

"Jack, believe me, love is one thing you'll never be able to describe. You never know why you love him, you just do. You can't explain why you love him, you just do. You don't what it is that he has that makes him so special, he just is."

"Okay, I think I've heard enough now..." Jack moaned, but she didn't stop.

"No matter what he does you still love him and you don't know why. No matter what happens you still love him and you still don't know why."

"Alright you can stop now," Jack moaned, but Elizabeth didn't notice.

"It's like a part of him stays with you wherever you go," she continued, "No matter how much you fall apart. And when you're with him you feel like..."

"I'm really starting to regret asking this question," Jack stated, yet still Elizabeth continued, so Jack decided to leave.

"Like nothing could go wrong ever again," she continued, not even realizing that Jack had left,  
"Love is a wonderful thing really. Nothing compares to it, nothing ever will. It's just so... so..."

Elizabeth then turned to look at Jack. Seeing that he'd left she blushed slightly from embarrassment, and switched to a whisper.

"So indescribably wonderful," she whispered, smiling, remembering the good old times before things were like this.

She then went to her room. She needed to get Will back and it seemed that the only way to do that would be to figure out which characteristic Jack had that Will didn't, one that she would want. But which characteristic was it?

She needed to find out. It was time to make things right again and this time she wouldn't let things get messed up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:  
There's another chapter again.

Hope everybody liked that one, now go and review please.

And yes, they will get closer soon and incase anybody has their doubts just wanted to say that this will definitely end up as a WE fic.

I have homework to do so I really don't have time to thank all my reviewers from last chapter individually like I normally do here, but I will next chapter.

So everybody go review now thank you!


	12. Memories

A/N:

Sorry it took me so long to update this time. I'm been trying to since like Wednesday, but my account got all screwed up and wouldn't upload documents. Anyway, it appears that is fixed now and thanks goes to Danny Phantom SG-1 for attempting to help me figure out why though I don't think that really had anything to do with it, but thanks anyway.

Anyway it's working again : ) so here's the next chapter!

Oh and one more thing... this is kind of actually important...

Before I begin here just wanta mention that anything seen in italics is a flashback. Hopefully that will make it easier to follow. And Now to begin the chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12: Memories

_"I should have told you from the moment I meant you... I love you." _

Those words echoed in Will Turner's mind. He told Elizabeth that at Jack's hanging, right before he set Jack free.

He'd meant those words. Never in his life had he meant any words quite as much as he'd meant those. He'd loved her. He still did love her, but she did not love him.

If only she still cared. If only the bloody compass had pointed to him and not Jack. If only she'd never meant Jack.

A million if onlys ran through his head, but none of them really mattered. The present is what the present is and nothing can ever change that.

He hoped his future would be brighter. Perhaps some day he'd fall in love again, someday after he'd gotten over all these horrible feelings he felt right now, after he'd gotten over Elizabeth.

Will use to think such a thought was not possible. He used to think that he would love her forever and ever until death did them part, maybe even beyond death if it was possible.

Now his thoughts had changed. He now hoped he would just stop loving her altogether so that he could move on with his life.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile Elizabeth lay on her bed thinking.

What characteristic did Jack have that she would ever want Will to possess? What was so great about the bloody pirate captain?

He wasn't kind. He certainly didn't appear to have much of a heart at all, but what did he have?

What was so great about the great Captain Jack Sparrow?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jack was also in very deep thought, but unlike Will and Elizabeth he was on deck rather than in his room. He was puzzling over something. Something he'd been puzzling over for a very long time.

The thing he was puzzling over was something Norrington had said not so long ago. He doubted thatanyone knew he'd heard the former Commodore say it, but he had.

_"And to think a few years ago I'd have given anything for you to look at me that way."_

Perhaps those weren't the exact words, Jack didn't remember exactly, but it something like that.

Norrington had said it when Elizabeth, or Lizzie as Jack liked to call her, was starring at him, Captain Jack Sparrow. Could it be that somewhere hidden deep inside of her, Lizzie had feelings for him or was he simply dreaming?

The real question though was did he have feelings for her?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Elizabeth of course did not love Jack Sparrow. She obviously loved Will. She knew this from the bottom of her heart, but it appeared that she was the only one who thought so for the time being.

What did Jack have that Will didn't though? What could that characteristic possibly be? There had to be something, but what?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As Will lay on his bed thinking about what he'd just seen with the compass and how much things had changed these past few weeks, he found himself remembering so many things.

_Will and Elizabeth sat on the beach. The sun was slowly setting. The sky was a beautiful pinkish __red. Never was there such a beautiful sight as a Caribbean sunset._

_"Elizabeth, you're the most important thing in my life. Nobody means as much to me as you. Never __will anything come between us."_

'Unless one of us kisses a pirate,' Will thought, then he continued remembering.

_"You're the most beautiful woman in the whole Caribbean. No, not just the Caribbean, but the whole __world--far too beautiful and high class for a lonely black smith, but for some reason beyond my __understanding you love me and I love you, more than anything. It is that love, Elizabeth, that __makes me complete. Without you I am nothing, but with you, life is perfect. Never could I have __imagined better qualities in a wife than the qualities I see in you. Elizabeth," he said taking a __deep breath, "Will you marry me?"_

That had been such an unforgettable night for Will. He'd always dreamed that Elizabeth would be the one he'd marry and upon that night he'd taken the first step to ensure that that dream would come true. Unfortunately it hadn't.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

So far Elizabeth had nothing. She couldn't figure out what great characteristic Will didn't have that Captain Jack Sparrow did.

The only thing she'd thought of so far that Jack could do yet Will couldn't was that Jack could sail ships better than Will, but did Elizabeth honestly care? Certainly not.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_"So this is your choice," Governor Swann asked, watching Will and Elizabeth. "You realize he is __only a black smith."_

_Elizabeth smiled and removed Will's hat. "No, he's a pirate."_

When Elizabeth had said those words to her father Will's heart had felt so much happiness. He couldn't even begin to describe the joy he'd felt. Yet, she was wrong in her statement as he'd realized now.

He wasn't the pirate--she was. He wasn't the one to cheat on her like a pirate would--she was.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jack could go by the name Captain, Will couldn't do that, but once again what did it matter?

Elizabeth was stumped. She couldn't figure out what it was. What did Jack have that Will didn't.

Suddenly her mind began to wander. Smiling she remembered the events of the day her and Will had confessed their love for each other. It was the same day that Will had just recalled.

That was when she realized what characteristic Will didn't quite have that Jack did, the characteristic she wanted, the reason the compass had pointed to Jack. It was all clear now. She'd finally figured it out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Will was still lying on his bed thinking when he heard a knock on his door.

"Who's there?" he asked, in a very unhappy tone.

After knocking Elizabeth realized something. She had no idea how to word what it was she needed tosay. Sighing Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it again before any words came out. She needed to tell him what she'd found out, but how?

"Elizabeth, is that you?" Will asked, knowing her far too well.

"Yes," she sighed.

"Elizabeth we all know how you really feel about Jack. Must you put me through even more pain than I've already endured? Could you not just let this end now and give me time to move on with my life, past all this?" he begged.

Elizabeth immediately noticed that Will didn't seem as angry now. He was still upset, she knew that without a doubt, but he had calmed down at least a bit.

"Will... I...," Elizabeth stumbled for words, "I really... really need to... Will I know why the compass pointed to Jack."

"Elizabeth we needn't discuss this," Will screamed through the door, "You know why the compass pointed to Jack. I know why the compass pointed to Jack. Jack knows why the compass pointed to himself. What more is there to know?"

"No, you see Will, that's the problem. I don't think you entirely understand the way the compass works."

Will sighed. "It's funny how you're story changes every time something goes the way you didn't want it to. You clearly already explained how the compass works, Elizabeth. Now please quit lying to me, quit talking to me, and let me get on with my life!"

"Will," Elizabeth spoke again, not willing to give up just yet, "It didn't point to Jack because I love him."

"No, it pointed to him because he's the thing you want most in this world, I got that already."

"NO! It pointed to Jack because he has something I want, NOT because he IS the something I want."

Will sat up on the bed and looked at the door puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Will, I feel like an idiot talking through the door, could you please open up? I don't really feel it necessary that the whole crew hear our private conversation."

Will hesitated, but he did eventually get off the bed and walk to the door. He hoped that whatever it was she had to say wouldn't cause him any more grief or heartache. He knew he needed to know what it was she had to say. If he didn't find out now he would spend therest of his life wondering.

The ship would soon be arriving back at Port Royal and if Will didn't find out what Elizabeth wanted now he'd probably never see her again. Never would he know what it was that she had tried to tell him.

He needed to find out what she wanted. He needed to listen to her, but one thing was for sure, if she messed things up this time this would certainly be the last time Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann ever spoke to each other for as long as they both shall live.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Well there's another chapter--finally!

I'm hoping you guys didn't find it too hard to follow that, with all those flashbacks and jumping from one character to another.

Anyway, I want to get this story done before At World's End comes out so I'm gonna be updating a lot quicker now hopefully, unless my computer gets all stupid again. Only 39 more days left to wait before it's in theatres : ) Really getting excited for that :) :) Although I must say I am going to be highly disappointed if it turns out to be either a JE movie or they kill off Will ... (those rumors going around better be false!)

Okay now that I've mumbelled on ...

Time to thank my reviewers from last chapter:

**williz:**

Thanks! I'm really not a professional at love either. lol. I have no idea where that speech came from honestly. I just randomly thought of it one night. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**orlando's-girl-4eva:**

Will will get happy I promise, just not quite yet, but it's coming. Thanks for reviewing!

**purplediamond7:**

Things will definitely get better, just not quite sure when yet, but soon. Thanks for reviewing!

**Smithy:**

Nice to see you reviewing again! Was wondering where you'd been there for a while, but yeah thanks for reviewing!

**Danny Phantom SG-1:**

Thanks again! I love writing for Jack and there's probably gonna be a lot of Jack conversations (not really sure what to call them, but hopefully you get what I mean) coming up. Anyway thanks for reviewing and trying to help me fix those stupid computer issues I was having with uploading.

**Fanny:**

Glad you liked it and yeah I kind of do what COTBP a lot and DMC every so often. I totally know what you mean though in regards to Will's sad face during DMC. I couldn't believe the writer's did that to him... Anyway thanks for reviewing!

**Now everybody go review please! Thanks! And you can expect another update by Saturday at the latest, hopefully quicker than that.**


	13. The First Step to Making Things Right

Chapter 13: The First Step to Making Things Right

As Will slowly opened the door he was somewhat surprised at what he saw on the other side.

He'd expected Elizabeth to be upset yes, but not that upset.

Her once beautiful eyes were now bloodshot. Dark circles hang under them from tiredness and lack of sleep. Tear mark stains streamed down her cheeks. They really stood out since her face was so dirty currently from being on such a dirty boat with a bunch of dirty pirates. The tears had washed away the dirt though, and left white lines running down the side of her face.

"Will," Elizabeth spoke in a incredibly sad tone.

Seeing the horrible state she was in Will couldn't let his current anger towards her show. He spoke to her calmly and kindly.

"Come in," he said opening the door fully and moving aside so she could enter.

Elizabeth entered and Will pulled the chair out from the small desk against the wall for her to sit on. She sat on it, but her eyes not once left Will's face.

"What is it?" he asked, noticing that she was starring at him.

"I... I don't know what I could ever say to make you love me again like you use to," she explained, playing with a necklace she wore. It was one Will had given her not so long ago as a birthday present. Will noticed this too and wondered why she still wore this after everything that had happened between them.

"I don't know if things will ever be the way they use to or if you'll ever be able to forgive me," she continued as her stare shifted to the floor beneath her feet.

"I just want everything to be clear," she explained, "I want you to know the entire truth then whether or not you believe it is up to you, I suppose. But believe me when I say I do not love Jack, nor have I ever."

She glanced at Will for a split second to see if he had any comments, but he didn't and so she continued speaking as she once again stared at the ground.

"As I've said," she continued, "I am not in love with Jack. I never have loved him and never will for it is you I love, Will."

"Then why did the compass point to Jack?" Will asked, trying to catch her in a lie.

"It pointed to Jack," Elizabeth sighed, "Because Jack has something I want. It's a characteristic, one that you don't possess."

"What could Jack possibly have that you could ever want?"

A few seconds of silence passed before Elizabeth answered.

"Piracy," she explained.

"What?"

"Yes, piracy. Jack is a pirate who lives a pirate filled lifestyle and although you have all the potential of being one, you William Turner, are not."

Of all the things Will thought Elizabeth would say he did not expect this. She wanted a pirate? That was what was so good about Jack? But why a pirate? Will didn't doubt that he could indeed be that pirate, but did he want to? Was he willing to give up his lifestyle for a life of piracy? Would he do it for Elizabeth?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile up on deck Jack had some awkward problems of his own. A certain monkey would not stop

following him. Wherever Jack went the monkey would go. Jack was beginning to think that the monkey would even follow him if he walked off the edge of the plank.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As Will stood in his room contemplating whether he was willing to become a pirate he soon realized that Elizabeth was waiting for him to respond to what she'd just said.

"Um," Will spoke, searching for words, "I... I..."

"I know its strange," Elizabeth spoke, "And... and stupid, but I just... I don't know."

"Piracy though?" Will asked making sure he'd heard right. "You want me to be a pirate?"

"Yes. NO! Oh, I don't know, Will. I don't know what I want."

"Piracy though? Why piracy?"

"I don't know," she said, finally able to look at him again. "I don't know why. It's just always been my childhood fantasy. Then I saw Jack and thought it could become a reality--that I could live the life of a pirate, but I never loved him. The thought of piracy astonished me I'll admit, but I did not at any point want to spend my life with Jack!"

"I think I need some time to think things through."

Elizabeth stood up in front of him. "Will please, even if you don't believe anything else, please believe me Will when I say I don't love Jack."

Will looked in her eyes and saw that she was telling the truth. "I believe you, Elizabeth," he said, meaning every word.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Blast it you dumb monkey!" Jack yelled. He'd put up with the monkey for so long that he had officially lost his patience, which didn't take much.

The monkey squeaked and ran away. Jack sighed a sigh of relief and continued steering the ship.

Barbossa soon came up from under the deck. Jack, the monkey not the pirate, was with him.

"Jack Sparrow," Barbossa sneered.

"CAPTAIN!" Jack yelled, "It's Captain Jack Sparrow. How many times do I have to say that?"

"I'm the captain now Jack, not you."

"See that's where you're wrong, mate."

"WHAT?"

"True you may be captain of this imparticular ship, but that doesn't mean I am not a captain myself. I'm just not a captain at this particular moment in time."

Barbossa glared at Jack with anger in his eyes. "If your not the captain then what are you bloody doing steering me ship?"

"Helping?" Jack asked.

"Jack Sparrow!"

"CAPTIAN! CAPTIAN JACK SPARROW! Not just Jack, not just Sparrow, not just captain, but..."

"Shut up! Nobody cares to hear of your mumbellings!"

"Aye, aye, **CRAP-**tin," Jack said, walking away from the steering wheel.

"What did you just call me?"

Jack shrugged. "Really doesn't matter now does it?"

Barbossa frowned and looked at the monkey. "How can you possibly see anything in him?"

The monkey shrugged in response.

"How can he not see anything in me?" Jack asked, "You see the real question should be how could you, Barbossa, possibly see anything in that little slime bag of a monkey there?"

"If you were smart you wouldn't talk about Jack that way, Jack."

"Honestly mate, why did you name the monkey Jack? Just makes this thing a whole lot confusing now doesn't it?"

"You honestly have no idea what Jack did for you do you, Jack?"

"See this is exactly what I was talking about, mate. Perfect example you see, nobody knows if you're talking to _me_ or the monkey."

"JACK!" Barbossa angrily yelled, "You're lucky we didn't leave ya lying at the bottom of the ocean!"

"Aye, too bad Elizabeth's loved me enough to bring me back eh? Now if it was you on the other hand, well you'd still be down there mate."

"It wasn't Elizabeth that brought you back you bloody idiot!"

Jack looked at Barbossa confused. "Then who was it?"

"Jack here brought you back," Barbossa explained looking at the monkey.

"The slime bag?"

"Aye."

"The bloody monkey's in love with me?" he asked then looked at the monkey, "I'm sorry to break it to you mate, but it just wouldn't have worked between us."

"Jack you fool, Jack isn't in love with you. He just cares about you enough to bring you back, like he admires you."

"Oh."

Barbossa shook his head. "A monkey being in love with a human, who ever heard of such nonsense."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Once Elizabeth left Will's room. Will's mind immediately began wandering. He knew he loved Elizabeth. He knew that despite his best intentions he couldn't stop loving her.

He knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but he wasn't sure he wanted to spend it as a pirate. He had thought of the possibility once or twice yes, but he'd never really considered it.

He loved her though. He loved her more than anything else. He now was certain that she loved him too. He could tell by the way she'd looked at him earlier. That look in her eyes when he'd opened the door was one he'd never forget.

They were meant to be together. When Will was with Elizabeth everything was better. He no longer felt like he had nothing, but instead felt like he had something.

But piracy? There certainly would be many disadvantages to being a pirate. He'd always have to be running from the law, that was certain. He'd also have to engage in several battles and during these battles he knew he'd be worrying about Elizabeth's safety the entire time.

There were also advantages to being a pirate too though. He had to admit that he somewhat did enjoy piracy. He was also rather fond of treasure, even though he'd never admit it aloud. Elizabeth wanted a life of piracy though and he wanted to please Elizabeth. He never wanted to loose her again and if that meant engaging in piracy, perhaps piracy wasn't such a bad choice after all.

Now all he had to do was tell Elizabeth.

Will then remembered something rather important that he couldn't believe he'd forgotten. He still had to save his father from Davy Jones. Throughout this whole mess with Elizabeth Will had forgotten all about his previous adventures aboard Davy Jone's ship. Not to mention Elizabeth and him still had a way to go before their relationship would be back to the way it once was.

Will had so many things to fix and he didn't know it quite yet, but he didn't have much time to do so, but the first thing he had to do was talk to Elizabeth. It was time to make things right!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Okay so they're finally progressing and yeah this time they won't fall apart again because somebody gets the idea of pulling out a compass. (I'm not really sure if that makes sense, but it doesn't really matter that much if you have no idea what I'm saying in this case.)

Anyway just because their progressing that doesn't mean the story's done with yet though. There's still a few obstacles they have to surpass. So now go and review please.

37 days till World's End hits theaters:):)

And to my reviewers from last chapter:

**purplediamond7:**

That would have been an interesting plot change, but no rum isn't it. lol Thanks for reviewing!

**Phoenix Fanatic: **

That kind of was a mean cliffie, but it keeps my readers coming back so I like mean cliffies :) Thanks for reviewing!

**Danny Phantom SG-1:**

Can't believe Will's only on billboard. What is with all these JE shippers coming along all of a sudden? That's pretty cool that you got to go to NYC though. I've wanted to go forever, but never have had the chance. As far as the words crunched together that was mainly my stubborn computer acting weird again. For some reason when it uploaded that it undid all my formating and every sentence was a new paragraph, but when I went to fix that I probably forgot to hit the space bar a few times and made words crunched together. I probably should have checked for that, but I got really excited that I could finally update so I kind of rushed through the proofreading. And yes there really was only 39 days, less than that now:) I've been counting down forever and been making sure not to plan anything on opening day because I am going to the theatres that night:) According to my mom I'm a little too obsessed, but they are awesome movies and DMC left me wondering what happens next.

Wow, that was kind of long, but anyway Thanks for reviewing once again!

**Smithy:**

Hope whatever is going on with your family turns out okay. Thanks for reviewing!

**krizue:**

As you can see things are getting better with Will & Elizabeth finally. I'm planning on making the next chapter a lot more romantic. Thanks for reviewing!


	14. A Promise to Keep

Chapter 15: A Promise to Keep

Will ran through the ship running from his current living quarters to Elizabeth's. For the first time in a long time he was happy. Things were looking better--way better! Things that hadn't been making sense were finally starting to make sense! Elizabeth loved him and now he was sure of it.

Will suddenly paused in his tracks realizing something. How did he know that Elizabeth loved him? Her explanation as to why the compass pointed to Jack made sense, but was that perhaps just a cover up?

Will's joyful mood quickly turned into a saddened one. What proof did he have that Elizabeth loved him? The more he thought about it the more he realized there was none.

Elizabeth could have lied, but she didn't look like she was lying. Then he remembered the look in her eyes when she'd told him she didn't love Jack just before leaving his room. It was a look of truth and honesty. A look that had made him feel so much better.

She'd also always been unwilling to give up on him. No matter what he'd said to her, no matter what he'd done, she'd always insisted that she did not love Jack, but loved him. If that were not true would she not have given up on him by now and left to be with Jack?

Not to mention, if she was in love with Jack she hadn't spent much of any time with him since he'd been brought back from the dead. If she really loved him wouldn't she have spent more time with him?

Yes, Will was convinced, Elizabeth did not love Jack--she loved him. He wondered why he hadn't noticed it before.

Nothing anyone could say could ever make him feel happier than he felt right now. Never again would he doubt Elizabeth's love for him—never ever!

Will continued running towards Elizabeth's room at the quickened space he had been earlier. Everything seemed so wonderful! Could life get any better?

"Elizabeth!" Will hollered as he reached her door.

On the other side of the door Elizabeth heard Will's call. Her heart skipped a beat. He no longer sounded depressed and saddened as he'd been for many days. He sounded happy—no, not just happy, but incredibly joyful! Could it be that he'd forgiven her?

Elizabeth calmly opening the door, hiding all the excitement she was feeling inside.

"Elizabeth!" Will smiled as she opened the door, "I understand now. Everything's clear."

Elizabeth immediately began appologizing. "Will, I am so sorry for all the trouble I've caused."

"No, I am the one who should be sorry Elizabeth. You've been trying to convince me from the beginning that you never loved Jack, yet I refused to listen to reason."

"Oh Will, don't be so hard on yourself," Elizabeth laughed, "You were only trying to protect yourself from what you thought to be a bad relationship."

Will was so delighted he was almost crying in joy. This was amazing! She was so forgiving, so understanding, so... so amazingly, incredibly... everything he'd ever wanted.

"Elizabeth," Will sighed, "I can not express in words how relieved I am to know this is all behind us."

Elizabeth's smile grew. "I could not agree more."

The smile suddenly left Will's face as he grew serious again. "Elizabeth, there's something... something I need to... to discuss."

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked, hoping it didn't have anything to do with Jack.

"Well, actually, there's more than just one thing, more like say two."

Elizabeth's eyes suddenly showed sadness within them. Will noticed this and quickly explained more.

"It's not what you think though," he continued, "Don't assume the worst, my love."

Love? He'd referred to her as his love! Things were certainly getting better!

"It's just that... when you said you wanted me to become a pirate..."

"Will, honestly, I... I... I don't care."

"No, you do!" Will corrected, "It's the thing you want most in the world. The compass showed it."

Elizabeth sighed. She couldn't argue with that. "Will, honestly, I can live without..."

Will placed his finger over her lips silencing them. "You don't need to."

"You mean?" Elizabeth asked hopeful.

"Yes, I'll sail the seven seas for you, do whatever you want. It doesn't matter. Elizabeth, I'd do anything for you."

Elizabeth's heart started beating twice as fast again. Her fiancé certainly was amazing! "Will," she gasped, "I..."

"Before you continue there's something else you should know. I promised my father I'd save him from Davy Jones and I intend to keep the promise and I've wasted enough time sitting around here doing nothing. It's time I free my father."

Elizabeth suddenly felt overcome by fear. Was he saying that he was leaving her? Would he be returning? Was he leaving her for good?

Will knew exactly what she was thinking. When you love someone as much as he loved Elizabeth it's almost like you can literally read their thoughts.

"I'm not leaving you Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled and sighed a sigh of relief.

"Never will I ever leave you permanently, but I'm afraid I can't always be by your side for every moment of our lives."

Elizabeth was confused again. What on earth was he talking about?

"I'll return as soon as I possibly can and then," Will smiled, "We shall be wed."

Elizabeth smiled. "Must you really leave though?" she asked.

"I always keep my promises and I am not about to change that now, I'm sorry Elizabeth, but I will return as soon as I can."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Okay well there's another chapter. Kind of short and I apologize for that. Took awhile longer to update than I thought it would, but I've been kind of busy lately.

Anyhow everybody go review please!

And to my reviewers from last chapter:

**Smithy:**

Don't know much about eye surgery, but hope that ends up alright. I think my grandpa had it at one point, but like I said don't know much about it. Anyhow, thanks for reviewing!

**Mypiratecat1:**

Thank you! I actually almost got rid of the Jack & Barbossa conversation because I wasn't sure if it worked or not, but I'm glad to know I made the right decision by keeping it. Thanks for your review!

**Purplediamond7:**

Yeah rum and pirates are pretty similar. lol Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**Williz:**

Not quite sure if Wo is a good or bad thing, but I'm going to assume that's a compliment. Thanks for reviewing!

**Danny Phantom SG-1:**

Yeah my email hasn't been working either. I hate that. I'm anxiously waiting for people to update their stories and for all I know they might already have. I wasn't even getting my review alerts. At first I thought nobody was reviewing and started wondering... Anyway, thanks for reviewing!


	15. The Chase Begins

Chapter 15: The Chase Begins

As she paced across her room Elizabeth couldn't believe that she'd let him go. Why did Will have to leave? Couldn't he have stayed just a little bit longer?

She loved him and because of this she found it incredibly difficult to spend a great deal of time without him. Words could not describe how badly she wished she was with them.

Then it dawned on her. Why couldn't she be with him? She had an idea!

"Jack!" Elizabeth happily screamed running to the deck.

Shortly Elizabeth ran into Jack. She couldn't believe she was actually happy to see him for once in her life.

"Jack," she began, "I need to use your compass."

Jack grinned. "Still don't believe it eh?"

"I can guarantee you," Elizabeth smiled, "That this time the compass will not point to you."

"Keep telling yourself that and perhaps one day you'll believe it."

"Then today is the day I'll believe it."

Jack silently pulled out his compass and passed it to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth grasped the compass in her hands. 'Will is the thing I want most in the world,' Elizabeth repeated in her mind, 'He'll be my pirate.'

Slowly she moved her finger revealing where the compass pointed. "Yes!" Elizabeth joyously screamed. "It's pointing to Will!"

Elizabeth happily ran off taking Jack's compass with her.

Seeing where the compass pointed Jack was heartbroken. He wondered how such a thing could have happened. He thought she loved him, but perhaps that was a dream too good to be true.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Moments later Elizabeth was running across the ship, heading to the life boats. She quickly lowered one into the water and climbed down the side of the ship into it.

Elizabeth immediately began paddling the boat. She held the compass on her lap paddling in the direction it pointed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Why is it that I can get a monkey to admire me, yet not a girl?" Jack asked as he steered the ship.

Jack, the monkey, sat nearby listening and shrugged.

Barbossa soon came up on deck from under the cabin and approached Jack and the monkey. "I thought I told you to bloody stop steering my ship you bloody idiot!" he yelled.

"And I thought I told you not to call me a bloody idiot."

"I said no such thing."

Jack shrugged. "I know, but shut you up for a moment didn't it?"

"Jack Sparrow!" Barbossa screamed angrily.

"CAPTIAN! It's bloody Captain! CAPTIAN Jack Sparrow!"

"You're not captain of this ship you fool!"

"Aye, but as I do believe as I mentioned before I still am a captain."

"Would you bloody shut up?"

"No," Jack shrugged.

"Jack Sparrow!"

"Again with forgetting the captain mate! You're quite forgetful honestly and you know I do believe forgetfulness could be considered a sign of stupidity so that would make you... incredibly stupid!"

Barbossa drew his sword. "I've bloody had enough of you Jack Sparrow!"

Jack, the monkey, interrupted him by squeaking quite loudly. It was rather obvious that he wasn't too happy about Barbossa threatening Jack.

"Fine, for you I'll let Jack go, but only this time and if ya steer my bloody ship again...!"

Jack shrugged. "Not like you're steering it."

"It don't need steering right now. It's going in the right direction."

"Now that's where you're wrong. It is in fact going in the opposite direction and so I turned it around."

"You bloody idiot Sparrow, it was going in the right direction before you turned it around, now it's going in the wrong direction."

"You know what? It probably needs someone steering it anyway since the boat won't go straight if no one is at the wheel."

"Which is why I sent Jack!" Barbossa argued.

"Oh, you sent me? How kind."

"Not you, the monkey!"

"So you'd trust a monkey to steer your ship, but not me?"

"Yes, I trust Jack more than you. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm smarter than a bloody monkey!" Jack yelled.

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "You're not smarter than a monkey Jack. Even though his brain is less than yours he still has more intelligence than ya."

"Even if that were true, which it certainly ain't, least I'd still be smarter than a turd eh?"

"How dare ya compare me to such horrid things!" Barbossa angrily yelled.

"Only true mate," Jack shrugged.

"JACK SPARROW!"

"CAPTAIN!! Bloody Captain, mate!"

"Ya got one think right, Jack. You sure are a bloody captain, can't even do one thing right now, can ya?"

"Actually, in all sensibility..." Jack suddenly stopped in his tracks, realizing something. "That bloody lass stole me compass!"

Quickly Jack rushed to a row boat he quickly through it in the water and got in it. He needed to get his compass back!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Another kind of short chapter there, but I'm going out of town and wanted to update before doing so. Anyway, don't know when my next update will be with leaving town and all.

As much as I'd love to personally thank all my reviewers from last chapter here, I really can't right now. I have to go pack and stuff before leaving town. Sorry, but I really do appreciate all your reviews and I read all of them! Thank you for reviewing!

Anyway, it'd really be awesome if everybody who read this would go review now! Thank you all!


	16. Reaching the Dutchman

Chapter 16: Reaching the Dutchman

"JACK!" Barbossa yelled across the ocean from his ship. "Get your butt back here with me rowboat!"

Jack shrugged and continued rowing the rowboat."Looks like it's my boat now."

"JACK SPARROW!"

"How many times do we have to go through this mate? It's Capti..."

"SHUT UP AND BRING ME ME BOAT!"

"Perhaps I could give you your boat," Jack said, pretending to think, "But only in exchange for your ship."

"JACK SPARROW!"

"Oh, deal's off," Jack shrugged, "Deal's only on if ya call me Captain."

"Give me back my boat!"

"I believe you've said that already mate, and I also believe you already know the answer."

"Fine take the bloody thing," Barbossa said disgustedly, "But I hope you'll be able to sleep at night knowing that if anything happens to this ship, part of the crew will have no life boat and perish."

"Now being a pirate, do you honestly think I care, mate?"

"We'll see if you change your mind when a man dies."

"Well you know," Jack explained, "If something does happen to your ship, clearly it's the captain's fault for not steering his ship correctly, isn't it?"

Barbossa hadn't expected that sort of remark. That was the problem with arguing with Jack. You could never predict what he'd say next, which made it incredibly hard to think of good comebacks.

"Jack!" Barbossa yelled, "You..."

"What's that?" Jack yelled, still rowing."Can't hear you mate. We must be getting too far apart!"

Of course this wasn't true at all, but Jack hated Barbossa and really didn't want to talk to him.

Barbossa however, did not believe it. "Don't ya be lying to me mate!" he accused.

"Still can't hear you, mate!"

"JACK SPARROW!"

"You're going to have to speak louder. Unless in which case you can't..."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was far ahead of Jack Sparrow. She held the compass close and continued following it. Soon, she hoped, she'd reach Will.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Will however, was quickly approaching the Flying Dutchman. Before leaving Barbossa or Jack's ship, he wasn't too sure who's exactly it was, all he knew was the they'd constantly been arguing over something and he suspected it had something to do with who was Captain and who wasn't, anyhow before he left the ship he'd meant with Tia Dalma to find the approximate whereabouts of the Dutchman. She'd given him a special map that showed the ship's exact whereabouts at any time.

Now, as he approached it, Will felt a sense of fear coming about him. The wounds on his back still weren't entirely healed and he couldn't handle another whipping, or anything of the sort.

Suddenly he heard a voice calling out his name. His first thought was that someone on the Dutchman had noticed him, but he soon realized that wasn't the case at all.

"Will!" the voice called again.

It was close enough to be recognizable this time. He hoped he was hearing things and it wasn't really who he thought.

"Will, didn't you hear me before?" Elizabeth asked, stopping her rowboat beside Will's.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to find you."

"I told you to stay with the pirates!"

"And I determined that I am wise enough to make my own decisions."

"Why did you come after me?" he asked.

"I wanted to be with you, to be able to spend time with you. Will, I love you."

Will partially wanted to tell her she shouldn't have come, it was far too dangerous, but the other part of him kept thinking it was better this way. After all, he had been worrying that perhaps Jack would try to make a move on her again. How could he do that if she wasn't there?

"Will, I have some good news!" Elizabeth exclaimed, completely changing the subject.

"What is it?"

"The compass--Jack's compass, it points to you! That's how I found you!"

Will could not help, but smile now. Finally, it pointed to him! She did love him!

"Elizabeth," he smiled, "That..."

"Is that the Dutchman?" Elizabeth asked, having never seen it before.

Will nodded.

"How on earth did your father end up on there?"

"It's a long story and I haven't the time to tell it."

Elizabeth nodded, completely understanding.

"So," she asked, "What's your plan of action?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Another update, finally! I'm updating a whole lot less frequently than I'd like too, but I have like a million things to do.

As for when the next update will be, I seriously have no idea. I'm going to be going out of town twice this month on school trips and when I'm in town it seems like I'm constantly catching up on homework.

Don't get me wrong, I love my trips, but it makes updating so difficult. But I'm going to try really really hard to update before I leave town next Wednesday, hopefully I can.

I know I've mumbelled on for awhile now, but it really does upset me that I have no time to update:(

Okay so anyway to thanks last chapter's reviewers:

**Williz:**

Thanks! Was actually pretty fun. Glad you liked the update too.

**Willabeth0906:**

Yeah, sorry I made you wait so long for the update, but thank you for reviewing!

**prongsie4eva:**

Glad to know you liked it. I love writing for Jack & Barbossa, wondering how I'm going to do that now that Jack's left Barbossa's ship, but I'll find a way some how. Thanks for reviewing!

**Purplediamond7:**

Well, as you saw above Jack stopped letting Barbossa boss him around. I know what you mean though, I love Jack too. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Okay, so now everybody review please! Thank you all!


	17. Plan of Action

A/N:

While it's been awhile since I updated and I must say I am incredibly sorry for that. This is actually my first weekend spent in town for about 3 weeks so spare time for fan fiction hasn't been happening, but I'm back now and plan on staying in town so hopefully my updates will become as frequent as the use to be. Once again I apologize for making you all wait so long anyway, on with the story...

Chapter 17: Plan of Action

"So," Elizabeth asked, "What's exactly is your plan of action?"

Both Will and Elizabeth were in two separate row boats, both of which being incredibly close to the Dutchman.

"I plan on trying to befriend the pirates, make them think we've taken their side then we'll..."

"You don't honestly think they'll believe that do you?"

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Will," she said shaking her head. "They are pirates. They're used to being fooled. They can tell the difference between a lie and the truth. As if you'd suddenly want to befriend an enemy."

"Then what do you suppose we do?"

"Surprise attack."

"Elizabeth," he gasped, "There's far more of them than there are of us. We wouldn't stand a chance."

"Could we get Davy Jone's heart?" Elizabeth asked.

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

"Find out where it is and steal it."

"Yes," Will sarcastically remarked, "Because I'm sure they leave his heart lying around waiting to be taken."

Elizabeth sighed and looked down clearly hurt by Will's sarcasm. Will couldn't let this happen though. He'd finally mended his relationship with Elizabeth and he wasn't going to ruin it over this.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth, I..." Will began, but then stopped as he realized something. "I know how to get on the ship!"

"What?"

"You, act like that and they'll..."

"Act like what?"

"Depressed, saddened, hurt..."

"Will, what are you talking about? How is that going to get us on a ship."

"They'll take sympathy on you--you're a woman."

"Rather bias aren't we?" Elizabeth responded taking some offense.

"Elizabeth," Will grinned, "It's all part of being a pirate. **Lying** is all part of piracy. The key to piracy is knowing how to lie and get away with it."

"I still don't understand what you want me to do."

"Pretend that something awful happened—something so bad that life is no longer worth living, yet death is too horrible to embrace and so to avoid both you wish to join Davy Jone's crew, to be neither dead nor alive."

Elizabeth nodded suddenly understanding Will's logic.

"Now," Will continued, "All we need to do is think of a reason why you find life so dreadful."

Elizabeth thought for a moment before responding.

"There's only one thing that could make life so awful Will," she grinned.

"And what's that?"

"Going through what we've been through together. The heartbreaking moments of knowing that your fiancé thinks you'd be willing to rip out his heart, break it in half and then break it in half again."

Sudden realization came over Will. This whole time all he'd thought about was himself. Not once had he considered Elizabeth's feelings. Not once had he thought about how it must feel to know that your fiancé doesn't trust you.

"Elizabeth," he began.

"Don't bother Will. The past is behind us."

"No it's not," he sternly responded, "If it's still on your mind, still bothering you..."

"Will, it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!" he yelled then regained his calmness, "It's matters because you're my fiancé and what matters to you matters to me. I love you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth's heart started beating ten times quicker. "Will," she said, not knowing how to respond.

"I never thought of how it must feel to know I didn't..."

"Will, I understand why you didn't trust me," Elizabeth explained, "There's always more to every kiss than what meets the eye..."

"More?" Will asked, suddenly panicking again.

"As in more than a kiss, but a distraction instead," Elizabeth laughed.

Will smiled upon hearing her laughter. It was something that he had not heard in a long time.

"Anyhow," Elizabeth said as she began rowing closer to the Dutchman, "I should really put this plan into action."

"Wait, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth stopped her rowboat and turned to Will once more.

"I love you, don't forget that."

Elizabeth smiled. "I shalln't and don't worry my distractions shall be planned far better and not consist of any romantic gestures against you."

Will grinned.

"I love you, Will," she responded and once again began rowing to the ship.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

That's a little bit shorter than usual, but I will without a doubt update either Saturday or Sunday. This time I really mean it too. No more slacking with the updating.

Review please everyone!

And to everybody who reviewed my last chapter ever so long ago:

**purplediamond7:**

Yes, I finally updated, sorry it took so long. Glad to know you're liking the story. Thanks for your review!

**Wicked7193:**

thank you for your suggestion towards how Jack should reach the Dutchman. Not sure if I'll use it yet, but I'll consider it. Thanks for reviewing!

**TheBeautyOfAPirate:**

Thank you for your compliment. I really appreciate it. I'm sorry I made you wait so long for an update though. Hopefully I can update quicker from now on.

**Captain Emra:**

I purposely cut Jack from this chapter because I sort of do agree with you. I'll put him back in later but I needed a break from his humor. Nice to know you like this story. Thanks for reviewing!


	18. A Debt to Pay

Chapter 18: A Debt to Pay

"What are you doing here?!" Davy Jones asked Elizabeth rather angrily as she approached his ship.

Elizabeth took a deep breathe and bravely walked aboard his ship. "I've come to join your crew," she announced.

"Really? Why?!"

"I'm fed up with living. Life is not worth it."

"And why do you figure being on this ship will help that?"

"I hear it is an escape from the world, yet one that does not require death."

"And what could possibly be so bad that you wish to escape in this world?"

"William Turner," she lied.

"Ah, you're the little fellow who stole his heart ain't ya?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"Well missy, it's too bad for ya that I know everything about what happens near me ship including the conversation you and yer fiancé had a few minutes ago."

"What conversation?" Elizabeth asked, pretending that she hadn't spoke to Will.

"Perhaps you'd like to see yer fiancé now?"

"What?"

"Ya see Miss Swann we captured 'im."

Suddenly two of the crew members appeared before them holding a very beaten up Will. His shirt was ripped and blood streamed out of it. His hair was a mess, parts of it were going in every direction.

"Will!" Elizabeth screamed, shocked at what she saw.

"Elizabeth, get off the ship," Will weakly order. The poor man could barely speak.

"What?"

"Save yourself. Forget about me."

"You'll be better off if you do as he says," Davy Jones agreed, "The first reason being that I don't take woman on me ship so I'll have to be killing ya, and the second reason being that I know what love does."

"What?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"I know that keeping two lovers apart is far worse than anything death could offer," Davy Jones explained, "You want to be spending time with him. You want to spend the rest of your life with him and the worst thing I could do to you would be to make that impossible."

"You heartless man," Elizabeth accused.

"Right you are, but sometimes it's better to not have a heart, now isn't it?"

"Sometimes it is," Elizabeth agreed, much to Davy Jones surprise. "But other times," she continued, "More often than not, a heart is a good thing. To feel loved and to be loved, nothing in the world can replace that feeling. To be held in someone's arms and told you're loved, no one can describe it. Sure couples fight, but it's the fighting that strengthens the relationship and in the long run it ends up better than before and breaking up—breaking up is all part of life, something we must learn to move on with and someday perhaps a new relationship will spark, one that wouldn't have occurred if the breakup never happened in the first place."

Elizabeth knew exactly what she was doing. Personally, she'd never experienced a real breakup before other than the fights that her and Will had, but they never caused a new relationship to come about as she'd just spoken of.

Elizabeth however, wasn't referring to personal experience. She knew from her pirate books that Davy Jones had ripped out his heart due to a woman and she assumed it had something to do with a breakup and was now trying to convince him that sometimes breakups are for the best. She only hoped it would work.

"Oh such a sweet story," he sarcastically remarked, "Too bad I don't have a heart to enjoy it!"

With that Davy Jone's removed his sword from around his waist and pointed it at Elizabeth. "You know," he remarked, "I really didn't want to be killing you, but it seems that's the only way you'll go."

"Don't touch her!" Will yelled, with all the strength he had left.

"And why not?" Davy Jones asked, facing Will, yet still keeping his blade directly in front of Elizabeth's throat. "Are you worried that you won't be able to live without her?"

Will didn't reply. He simply looked at the ground with deep sadness in his eyes.

"Ya know that's exactly what I want," Davy Jones replied.

"Why do you enjoy harming couple's relationships so much?" Elizabeth asked.

Davy Jone's turned to look at her again, still keeping his sword incredibly close to her neck.

"You aren't the smartest one are you?" he asked.

"So they can endure the pain you have?" Elizabeth guessed, "The pain that caused you to rip out your heart?"

"Yes, that would be precisely it. Looks like you're not as dumb as I thought."

"But why? Why put others through pain just because something bad happened to you?"

"If you're trying to warm me up here, may I remind you that I don't have a heart meaning that nothing you say to me really matters and it definitely isn't going to make me get all emotional. Now if we may change the subject...," Davy Jones continued, "I do believe it's time that Will endures some heartbreak. Say goodbye to your life Miss Swann."

"Please I beg of you don't hurt her!" Will screamed as he fought to be released from the grip of Davy's crew, "Do whatever you want with me, but don't hurt Elizabeth!"

"Oh believe me, I've already got plans for you William and you'll see that as soon as you join me crew, a crew where death is not possible, making you forever have to live without ever seeing your precious Elizabeth ever again!"

"You can't make me," Will responded.

"Just watch me!"

"I'll never swear an oath to you or your crew! I'll die before I do so."

"You'll be surprised what you'll do when death is starring you in the eyes, boy."

"No," Will responded, "You'll be surprised what I **won't** do."

"Either way, I'll still be killing her," Davy Jones replied putting his sword even closer to Elizabeth's neck. It would not be able to move any closer without killing her.

Suddenly a voice was heard from the side of the boat. "Ah, I don't think you'll be killing her," Jack Sparrow announced as he jumped onto the boat. No one really knew how he got there, but that wasn't unusual for the great Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed. For once in her life she was happy to see the bloody pirate.

"Jack Sparrow!" Davy sneered.

"Captain! Captain Jack..."

"Shut up!"

"You know," Jack continued, "Normally I'd be completely fine with you killing her, but there seems to be one simple problem."

"And what's that?"

"She has my compass."

Davy Jones starred at Jack for a few seconds before responding. "Shut up!" he ordered and then turned his back to the pirate to face Elizabeth once again. "Say goodbye to your life Elizabeth."

"Haven't you always wanted to kill Jack?" Will asked, distracting Davy Jones from killing Elizabeth.

"What?"

"Yeah, what?" Jack asked.

"Jack Sparrow has a debt to pay and..."

"Ah, before he continues," Jack interrupted, "I'd like to point out the fact that it is **Captain** Jack Spa..."

"Would you bloody shut up?" Davy Jones ordered.

"He has a debt to pay," Will continued, "And now that he is on your ship without anyone to help him, do you not think now is the best time for you to take his soul?"

"You," Davy ordered one of his crew members, "Grab the girl make sure she doesn't escape, Mr. Turner here appears to be correct."

"Oh bugger," Jack groaned as Davy walked towards him.

"Jack Sparrow," Davy announced, "You have a debt to pay."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Well, there's another chapter, a bit longer than the last one. Anyway, I know AWE is already out (which is a totally awesome movie by the way! Interesting ending though anyhow...) , I'm still gonna continue writing this as long as I'm getting reviews. BUT, the moment I stop getting reviews the moment I stop writing okay, so if you wanta see more review or I wont' update.

And to my reviewers from last chapter: Kasemei-chan & Wicked7193 Thank you both for reviewing! I love reviewer! Thanks guys!


	19. Separating

Chapter 19: Separating

"Isn't that debt already paid, technically?" Jack asked.

"You're alive aren't ya?" Davy Jones responded.

"Yes?"

"Than the debt hasn't been paid now has it?"

"No, but I was dead."

"The past don't matter none Jack."

"Well than I suppose our previously made debt doesn't matter either, seems how it was indeed made in the past and since the past matters not..."

"Jack Sparrow!"

"What?"

"Perhaps ya don't understand the definition of the word debt."

"Well, ya know Will over there..."

"I don't care about him right now, what matter is you."

"Oh how touching!" Jack grinned, "Didn't know you felt that way about me, mate. Well, I'm sorry, but it could never work out between us."

Davy Jones looked at Jack puzzledly for a moment before realizing where he'd gotten that idea from.

"You know exactly what I meant!" Davy Jones yelled.

"Aye," Jack agreed, "Davy Jones though, interesting name. Think I read about you once, oh yes, but that's right I can't read, silly me."

"You have a debt to pay," Davy repeated, ignoring Jack's randomness.

"Aren't you the one who lost your girl, mate, the one who hates love and all that has to do with it?"

Davy Jones got a saddened look on his face. Obviously, the thought of this woman still hurt.

"You know, mate," Jack continued, "Not to be on the negative side or anything, but that Will Turner, he loves a girl."

Will had known for awhile now that he couldn't trust Jack, but he never thought Jack would do something like this to him. He was basically sentencing Will to death.

Will stood in the grasps of two of Davy's crew members both shocked and worried.

"Yes, that's right, Will," Jack remarked seeing Will's expression, "You love her don't you."

Will wasn't sure how to respond. He knew he did love her, he didn't doubt that, but with Davy Jones watching perhaps the best thing to do would be to lie, but what if Elizabeth didn't realize he was lying?

This was so complicated. One wrong move could cost him his life, but the other could cost him his girl, so basically either way he'd loose his life.

Suddenly an idea came to Will's mind.

"So do you," he responded.

That definitely caught Jack off guard. How was he to respond to this?

Davy Jones laughed. "Can it be true, the great Captain Jack Sparrow finally has a weakness?"

Jack once again didn't know how to respond and remained silent.

"What?" Davy asked, "Can it be that I've finally silenced the great captain?"

"Can I have my compass?" Jack asked.

Davy Jones continued laughing. "In love with a girl are ya? Well, separating you from her couldn't be more evil could it?"

Jack shrugged.

"Tell me, Captain, who is this girl that managed to capture the heart of you?"

"Susan?" Jack lied.

"What's her last name?" Davy asked, suspecting the lie.

"Pigginston!"

"Pigginston?"

"Yeah that's it, Pigginston!"

"You honestly think I'm stupid enough to believe such nonsense. Who is she really? I'd be telling me, if your life's of any value."

Will grinned. "It's Elizabeth!" he yelled, "Elizabeth Swann!"

Davy Jones laughed. "Then I suppose we ought to be separating you two now don't we? Which one of ya should I send away?"

"Send me!" Elizabeth begged as two crew men held her.

Will looked at her shocked. What was she doing?

"Send me, please, Captain, if you don't send me I'll be forced to spend more time with him," she said looking at Will. "Please sir. I can't stand him. He thinks I'm in love with him, when truthfully I love Jack," she said, and then when no one else was looking she secretly winked at Will.

Will immediately took this wink to mean that she was lying and scheming something. He smiled for a second to show that he'd seen the wink, but then continuing looking utterly depressed.

"Is this true Miss Swann, well then, perhaps I'll be sending Jack away since I love too see heartbroken men and I know making you spend more time with him would be heartbreaking for Mister Turner," Davy Jones evilly grinned.

"No please don't."

Davy Jones grinned and before another word could be said he used his powers to transport Will and Elizabeth back to the Pearl and Jack, to well, nobody really knows where, but it was definitely no where near Elizabeth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

So happy to be done writing for Davy Jones I'm awful at keeping him in character, I'm sorry about that, but I try.

Anyway, although it may seem finished, I still want to add about one more chapter to this.

Review please!

By the way, glad to see so many people reviewed the last chapter:) Nice to see how many people love my writing. I was actually rather shocked at the amount of reviews, in a good way, but I loved it:)

Thanks guys!


	20. To Be Able To Trust You

Chapter 20: To Be Able to Trust You

The great Captain Jack Sparrow was incredibly mad. Thanks to Will and Elizabeth's plan he was now stuck in the middle of nowhere. This of course greatly angered him.

He honestly didn't have a clue where he was. It appeared to be some random island in the middle of nowhere.

Sitting on that island Jack began to realize some things however. He really didn't have much of anything to do other than sit and think.

He started off by thinking about how to get off the island, but his thoughts somehow seemed to wander to that of Elizabeth. He blamed her for this bloody mess. She'd been the reason Davy Jones had sent him here and not only that, but she'd also taken his precious compass.

Jack was filled with intense anger towards her. He definitely didn't love the stubborn little thief and liar anymore.

Why had he ever loved her anyway? Had he just enjoyed the pain he'd brought upon her as he watched Will get all upset over nothing? Yes, that had to be, he decided, as if he, the great Captain Sparrow, could actually have _real_ feelings for a woman—not to mention a woman that was half his age.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile Will and Elizabeth were deciphering over what their next move was.

"I wouldn't mind getting married," Will spoke, "If you'll still have me."

"Of course I'll have you," Elizabeth responded, "I love you, Will."

"As I love you," he said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Where shall we wed?" he asked.

"I'd like father to be there," she said.

That was when Will realized something.

Elizabeth noticed the saddened look in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I went all the way to Davy Jone's ship, yet at no point did I save my father."

"We have to go back," Elizabeth suggested.

"We can't go back, he thinks we hate each other. He'll clue in that we lied to him if we're still spending time together."

Elizabeth sadly nodded.

"Not to mention between Jack and us all the rowboats ended up at Davy Jone's ship so we really have no way of getting there from here."

Elizabeth nodded once again.

"I can't believe I could have been so stupid," Will moaned.

"Don't blame yourself," Elizabeth said reassuringly, "You didn't expect Davy Jones to catch on to our original plan and hurt you in the process. Had everything gone as planned..."

"But it didn't go as planed Elizabeth," Will groaned, "What a horrible son I am."

"Will, don't say that!"

"It's only truth!"

"William Turner!" Elizabeth scolded, "You are a far better man than you make yourself sound. You've put up with a lot recently, Will, and I feel that for much of it I am to blame. When Davy Jones was talking about separating us I know it hurt you. I also saw your expression when I told him to send me away instead of Jack. I know you're having difficulties trusting me, Will, and personally I don't blame you. I know you worry a lot about me Will, and I believe that it is this worry that caused you to forget about your father. You spent too much time focusing on me to think about anything else."

"Elizabeth, don't blame yourself..."

"Are we really going to stand around all day arguing about who's to blame," she asked, "Or shall we be saving your father?"

"How?" Will asked, then changed his mind. "Forget it Elizabeth, for the time being we have a different problem a bigger problem."

"What are you talking about?"

"Our relationship is dreadfully falling apart, as we both know it has been since, since... well you know."

"Since the kiss?"

"Yes," he sighed.

"I thought we'd moved passed that."

Will sighed. "Not quite," he admitted, "Elizabeth, I want to trust you all the time. I want to believe that you would never hurt me, but I... I just can't always be so sure, like when you volunteered to be sent away instead of Jack. Before I saw you wink, I thought you wanted to leave me, before that thought would have never crossed my mind, but now it seems to constantly be lingering at the back of my mind."

Tears slowly began pouring out of Elizabeth's eyes.

"Elizabeth, don't cry," Will begged.

"Words could not express how much I regret that kiss," she sadly responded.

"I know, well most of the time then other times I question," he admitted.

"I want you to be able to trust me again, honestly Will I do," she cried.

Will embraced her into a hug as her tears landed on his chest. "I know, Elizabeth," he said, "I do too."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Okay, well confession time, I completely forgot about Bootstrap until well, until Will remembered. Opps. So, looks like this story's going to be longer than I thought. Oh well, hope you guys don't mind. Review please! Thanks!


	21. Small Doubts and Pain

Chapter 21: Small Doubts and Pain

"Elizabeth," Will called across the ship.

Within a few split seconds Elizabeth quickly appeared in front of him.

"Elizabeth, I have a plan," Will exclaimed delightedly.

"A plan?"

"Yes, to save my father."

Now understanding what he was talking about, Elizabeth smiled. She had never met Bootstrap, but judging by the way Will appeared to care about him, clearly he was a great man. She was also very delighted to see Will so happy, much better than yesterday when things had been so tense.

"What's your plan?" she asked.

"This ship will soon be making port in Tortuga to pick up supplies, while we're there we should steal a ship, and sail off the find my father."

"Will," she sadly explained, hating having to cause such disappointment, "That won't work. According to the many pirate books I've read in the past the Dutchman always needs a captain and the only way to save your father would be to kill Davy Jones, but whoever kills Davy Jones automatically becomes captain. Therefore to save your father you would have to become captain."

Will's smile quickly transformed into a frown. Elizabeth hated to see him so upset, but what could she do about it? That was when she got an idea.

"What about Jack?" she asked.

Will expression changed to one of hurt. "What about him?"

Elizabeth saw his expression and wondered if perhaps her idea wasn't so good after all. "He could stab the heart," she explained, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind immortality. In fact he'd probably enjoy it."

"So you're saying that we should sail to Jack and use him to help release my father?"

"Yes."

"How will we know where to find him?"

"I," Elizabeth explained, "Still have his compass."

"You mean to tell me he's the thing you want most in the world?" Will asked with pain in his voice.

"Will, I love you, not Jack. I thought we'd been through this."

"I know, I know, I just..."

"Just what?"

"Just don't know that's all."

"What?"

"I just... I don't feel like, like things are entirely alright between us, yet."

"Will, yesterday you asked me to marry you again."

"I know, but yesterday was different. Yesterday Jack was gone, but now you want to get him back."

"For _**you **_so we can save _**your**_ father!"

"I know Elizabeth, it's just, I feel... I feel this issue hasn't... hasn't been discussed in great enough depth."

"Will, what are you talking about, we've discussed that kiss so many times..."

"But it still hurts Elizabeth! It still hurts every time I think about it, I even still dream about it sometimes, more like nightmares actually not dreams, not anywhere near a dream."

"Will," she cried, "What could I possibly do to make things right?"

Will remained silent, unsure of the answer.

"You say you want to talk about it," Elizabeth angrily stated, "You say it's hasn't been discussed enough, but when I ask questions you don't respond."

"Elizabeth please, let's not fight about this anymore than we have to."

"Will, why can't you just let it go?"

"It's hard, Elizabeth, it's hard."

It was at this point that Elizabeth saw William Turner do something she'd never seen him do before. She was certain he'd done it before, just never in front of her, never in public for that matter. Yes, Will Turner was crying, no longer caring about trying to look brave, he was finally letting it out.

"Will," she said, trying to comfort him. Unfortunately she wasn't very good at this comforting thing however. What does one say with the one they love is standing crying in front of them?

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth," he said, wiping away tears, "It's just, Elizabeth, I don't... why did you do it?"

"Will, we've been through this," she said no longer angry, "I shackled him to the ship..."

"I know, but why did you have to kiss him to do so?"

"I... I don't know."

"Could you not have distracted him with talking, using your words?"

"I was rushed, I couldn't think straight."

"And do you honestly think I would do that, Elizabeth, if I was in your place?"

"Ew!" Elizabeth said repulsively, "Please keeps your lips off of Jack's."

Will looked at her disgustedly, "Not with Jack, but say another woman, someone other than you."

Elizabeth thought about that for a split second, "No, I suppose not, but I think I would have got over it by now, especially once my fiancé had apologized for..."

"That's the thing though Elizabeth, you never did."

"What?"

"Not once have you apologized?"

"What?" she asked again, still not believe it.

"It makes me wonder if you'd do it again, if perhaps you really... really aren't sorry."

At this point Elizabeth also started crying. How could he think that? Hadn't she apologized, though? She went through all their conversations of the past little while...

0-0-0-0

_"Will please, wait!"_

_"Wait for what, you to rip out my heart again, stomp on it and smash it into 100 tiny pieces and then you try to convince me that you still care about me? Is that what you're planning on doing Elizabeth? Well, let me tell you that I will not be tolerating this anymore!"_

_"It wasn't what it looked like, honestly. You know I'd never hurt you, Will." _

No, no apology there.

0-0-0-0

_"Will, please speak to me. I know you're mad, but you must believe me. I didn't want you to _

_see that kiss..."_

_"Well of course you didn't. You wanted the best of both worlds--two men, both loving you _

_deeply!"_

_"That's not what I wanted at all!"_

No apology there either.

0-0-0-0

_"Will, I am incredibly sorry."_

_"Why'd you do it?"_

_"Didn't I already explain, I shackled him to the ship, Will, the kissing was a mere distraction."_

_"I meant why'd you shackle him to the ship?"_

There, she had apologized! She knew she had! How could he have forgotten?

0-0-0-0

"Will," Elizabeth explained, "I have apologized. Don't you remember?"

Will didn't respond.

"Back near the beginning of our journey before we'd even saved Jack, don't you remember? I said I was incredibly sorry and you asked why I did it. That was when I first told you about shackling him to the ship."

Will now found himself feeling incredibly bad about accusing her. How could he not have remembered? In fact now that he thought about it he did remember that day, but he also remembered something else that she'd said...

_"Did something else happen between you and Jack?" _he remembered asking after he heard the story of how she'd used the kiss as a distraction to shackle him to the ship.

_"Perhaps something did."_ she'd responded, but what was that something? How come he still hadn't told her?

Then he remembered the rest of the conversation.

_"Not much of anything actually happened, it was just his compass. It kept pointing to him every time I _

_held it."_

Thank goodness they'd gotten that all straightened out! Yes, perhaps she was right, he concluded. Perhaps he had no real reason for his feelings of doubt, even if they were small.

"Will," Elizabeth asked, "If it means that much to you I'll apologize again..."

"Did you ever love him?" Will asked, "Or maybe thought about it, about maybe loving him?"

"Perhaps it crossed my mind, yes," she explained not wanting to lie, "But only for a few seconds before I realized how repulsively, disgusting that thought truly is. Will Turner you're the only one for me."

"Elizabeth," Will said, no longer crying, but smiling now instead. "If I ever doubt you're love again, even if only for a brief moment, remind me of this conversation," he requested and with that he pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss.

She put her arms around him just like she always did, but this time it wasn't the same. This time Will suddenly screamed in pain.

"Will," she gasped, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said, not wanting to worry her.

"Will, that was not a scream of nothing."

"It's just my back's a little sore from being hurt on the Dutchman that's all."

"Will, I think you should let me see your wounds to make sure they're alright."

"It's fine, Elizabeth," he lied, "Anyhow, you should really get some rest."

"Will, it's barely even late?"

"Yes, but with all the things that have been happening around here I've realized that sleep has been something you've been lacking."

"Aye," she agreed and slowly began heading to her sleeping quarters.

Suddenly she turned around. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" she asked concerned.

"It's fine, Elizabeth," he said rather reassuringly, "Don't worry about it."

As soon as she left Will began rubbing his back. It hurt very, very badly, but he didn't want to worry her. He'd be fine, or at least he hoped he would...

---------------------------------------

A/N: Another chapter. Thanks everybody who reviewed last chapter! And if everybody would review this chapter it'd be really awesome! ;)


	22. Getting Jack Back

Chapter 22: Getting Jack Back

"Bloody, stupid Will," Jack groaned, stuck on an island in the middle of nowhere. "And bloody stupid Davy Jones too! Couldn't have thrown me on an island with a rum port could ya have? No, that'd be too kind!"

He'd been alone on that island for six months. Six long horrid months and his loss of sanity, or any sanity he ever had that is, was showing it. For, if he was sailing and not deserted alone on an island Jack clearly wouldn't have been talking to himself, but that seemed to be all he ever did nowadays.

"Bloody stupid Will comes along, steals me girl, which I stole from him so technically..." he said thinking.

"Ew," he sighed, "Glad I got over that one mate, glad I got over that!"

During these past few months Jack had created an imaginary friend. It was rather strange, but people do weird things when they're alone for months.

"So little Jacky," he said referring to his friend. "Do you hate bloody, stupid Will and bloody, stupid Davy Jones as much as I do?"

Naturally, there was of course no response.

"Blast it, Jacky! Why don't you ever talk?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Anyway, well Jack was loosing his sanity, Will and Elizabeth had been working on fixing their relationship. So much had changed between them. They'd fight occasionally, but generally things were going pretty good for the couple now.

It seemed like the real turning point in their relationship had been the day that Will had realized that he had forgotten to save his father and Elizabeth had suggested getting Jack to help them save Bootstrap. That was the last _**real**_breakdown either of them had. Since then things were generally running pretty smoothly with their relationship.

Will's many marks from being whipped on Davy Jone's ships had healed, they took some time, and yes, Elizabeth did eventually find out about them, but they healed within time.

Now the couple were just as happy as they'd been before this whole mess with Elizabeth kissing Jack, finally things were good between them again, if not better than they'd been before.

Will was even considering proposing again. He loved Elizabeth more than anything now and was ready to make the next move in their relationship. He just had to wait for the perfect moment. That was when he'd ask her to marry him, but everything had to be perfect.

Currently, Elizabeth and Will were on their way to get Jack to join them and then hopefully they'd be able to save Bootstrap. Jack would be able to stab the heart for them and then he'd be captain of the Dutchman and therefore he'd be in control of the crew and completely capable of setting Will's father free.

"Elizabeth?" Will asked.

"Yes?" she responded, just as she always did.

"Do you think Jack still loves you?"

"I hope not. It's been six months. I'm sure he's had plenty of time to think things through."

Will nodded.

"Will," she said, moving towards him, "Even if he does love me, that doesn't mean I love him. You know that right?"

He nodded again.

Elizabeth looked at him with pure love in her eyes. "My heart forever belongs to you, William Turner."

"Just don't go kissing him again," Will laughed. Yes, he was finally over that stupid kiss! He finally realized it was just a kiss and nothing more. Finally, William Turner could laugh and joke about what had once torn him apart.

"I think I'd much rather kiss you," she laughed, leaning towards him and then kissing him.

"Elizabeth," Will said, breaking the kiss, "If he does still have these... emotions for you..."

"Will, don't worry about it. We'll soon be rid of him forever once he becomes captain of the Dutchman and before then when he is sailing with us I'll be sure to keep my distance from him."

Will nodded.

"Never doubt who my heart belongs to," she said.

"I shalln't," he said, kissing her once again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Why is the rum always gone?" Jack groaned, "Why?"

"Whenever I look around there's no bloody rum, none. I look to the left and there's no rum. I look to the right and there's no rum. I look behind me and I'm so bored that I'm talking about directions!"

Suddenly he burst into song. "We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot, oh this is getting boring. What's one to do on a bloody island that's bloody deserted with no one bloody around for miles except ol' Jacky who won't even talk to me! And the worst part about it is that the rum is always gone! Where's the blasted sea turtles when you need them!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Do you suppose that's the island?" Elizabeth asked, pointing at what appeared to be a completely deserted island.

"The compass appears to be pointing directly to it," Will responded.

"Well, the compass never lies."

"Alright, let's dock and find Jack, then we can finally save my father."

Elizabeth nodded and ran off to drop the anchor. This is the day that Will had been waiting for, this day meant that they were one step closer to saving his father. Finally he'd be able to keep his promise—finally.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

So this chapter was basically just a time filler to explain what's been happening the past little while. I know it's a bit of a jump to all of a sudden go 6 months ahead of time, but I feel it's kind of necessary to quicken up the pace of the story. Hope you guys liked it. Thanks everybody who reviewed last chapter and if you could all review this chapter that'd be really awesome:)


	23. The Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow

Chapter 23: The Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow

"Jack!" Will yelled, running across the island.

Jack was sitting on a pile of dirt. He refused to face Will. He was too mad at Will to look at him.

"Finally. Some bloody company, would be pretty good right now if that bloody company didn't have to be the bloody stupid Will Turner, who just so happens to be the reason I'm on this bloody stupid bloody island in the first place."

Will stood puzzled for a moment, surprised that someone could say bloody so many times in one sentence, but then continued speaking. "Never trust a pirate," he responded.

"Aye," Jack groaned, "Now either tell me you've got a boat to save me from this horrible island or leave so I never have to see your face again."

"You brought it upon yourself, Jack," Will tried explaining, "The moment you first even began to have feelings for Elizabeth you should have stopped and controlled yourself or more importantly realized that you didn't stand a chance."

"Not at all overly self-confident are we mate?" Jack sarcastically remarked, "May I remind you who once kissed Elizabeth?"

"May I remind you who it is that has shared a kiss with Elizabeth that actually meant something, more than one for that matter, and those kisses weren't just kisses they had meaning—great meaning."

"You know, mate, I've never been one to care for romance unless it involved me somehow and seems how your kisses with Elizabeth don't involve me in any way whatsoever, perhaps now would be a good time for you to just stop bloody talking."

"Well, if I were to stop talking," Will began explaining, "I wouldn't be able tell you where my boat is."

Jack turned to look at Will for the first time that day. His eyes lit up at the word boat.

"I suppose you'll be wanting to get off this island," Will continued.

"Conscience got to you didn't it mate? Just had to save me didn't you."

Will shook his head. "Now when would a pirate ever do something if there was nothing in it for himself?"

"Alright then boy, what's in it for you?" Jack asked rising to his feet and beginning to walk towards Will.

"How to do you feel about becoming captain of the Dutchman?"

"Do I have to get all tentacle faced?"

"Not if you do your duty, of ferrying souls to the dead, correctly."

"So basically the answers yes," Jack groaned.

Will nodded, knowing Jack would never stick to a duty of any sort.

"You get to be immortal," Will added.

"Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack grinned, "Has a nice ring doesn't it?"

"Aye."

"But tentacles don't really suit me, mate."

"Aye, but immortality," Will said, trying to convince him.

"Aye, immortality's good, yes."

"The immortal Captain Jack Sparrow," Will repeated.

"And if it also gets me off this island..."

"Think of it Jack, it's everything you've ever wanted."

"Would there be rum?"

"Aye," Will sighed, rolling his eyes. That stubborn pirate was in love with the stupid drink. He'd probably be much smarter without it though, if only he'd realize that.

"But really tentacles all over me precious face..."

"Immortality Jack..."

"Immortality," Jack repeated, liking the sounds of it. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Good," Will grinned, "Now let's get off this island."

"This is not just an island mate, this is a _**bloody stupid **_island."

Will rolled his eyes. Sometimes Jack could be so weird...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Another chapter, realize it's a little short, but either I post a short one or I sadly make you wait even longer for an update. Sorry it been taking me so long to update, but I'm never really home anymore so it seems. Anyhow, as to when my next update will be I literally have no idea, but hopefully I won't make you wait more than a week.

Review please, that'll also motivate me to update quicker. The story's wrapping up now too so there isn't a whole lot more, but still a few chapters left.

Anyway review and thanks for reviewing last chapter too, really appreciate it!:)


	24. Just As Guilty

Chapter 24: Just as Guilty

"You know, mate," Jack said, "This ship's rather slow, the Pearl would be better."

Will, Jack and Elizabeth were sailing off in search of the Dutchman. They had used Jack's compass to find their heading, which although it sounded simple, it wasn't.

First Will had tried to use it, thinking that what he wanted most was to save his father. That however, didn't really work since the compass kept pointing to Elizabeth. Elizabeth was quite happy to see this, but although he didn't say anything, Will was somewhat disappointed.

Will's second attempt to find a heading consisted of him trying to convince Jack that the thing he wanted most was immortality. That didn't work either though since the compass just kept pointing to rum.

Elizabeth was rather disgusted by this. Could the stubborn pirate not think of anything else?

Why there was even rum aboard Will and Elizabeth's ship still remained a mystery as no one even knew it was there until Jack had found it with the compass.

The next person who tried to get a heading was Elizabeth. Her first attempt didn't work either since it ended up pointing to Will, but after begging him for a second chance, Will let her try again.

During her second attempt, Elizabeth convinced herself that what she wanted most was to see Will happy. Knowing the release of his father would bring him happiness, Elizabeth tried the compass again and this time it did indeed give them a heading.

"Of course the Pearl would be better, Jack," Will said, referring to the Captain's former comment, "But we don't have the Pearl now do we?"

"Not since that stupid kraken sentenced it to the locker," Jack groaned.

"Use it as a motivation then for killing Davy Jones."

"Believe me mate, already 'ave far more motivation than necessary for that."

It was at that moment that Elizabeth walked up the stairs to where Jack and Will were. "How long do you suppose it'll take to reach the Dutchman," she asked.

"No real way of telling, love," Jack answered.

"Don't call her that," Will said defensively.

"Call her what?"

"Love."

"I call everyone that," he muttered, "'Cept for males… that'd be awkward."

"Will," Elizabeth sighed, "Really there's nothing going on between Jack and I."

"I know you think so," Will replied, "But what he thinks is an entirely different story!"

"Believe me, mate, I'm _**way**_ over her," Jack stated.

"But for how long?" Will asked.

"Two weeks."

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"Kidding, love, as if I'd fall back in love with a woman I'd already fallen out of love with. You people make no sense."

"We make more sense than you ever will," Will mumbelled.

"Aye, but this is me with rum, imagine without."

Will rolled his eyes.

Elizabeth did the same and then commented. "You'd probably be a much more decent man."

"An' who's to say I'm not decent enough as is?" Jack asked.

"Anybody with a half a brain," Will sighed.

"Well, somebody got up on the wrong side of the hammock today, eh?" Jack asked.

"Jack, you honestly think what you did is decent?" Will angrily asked, "You attempted to steal another man's woman."

"Funny how this didn't seem to bother you when you were trying to convince me to stab the heart of Davy Jones, eh? You were completely fine with it then, but now that Will's got ol' Jack on his side, well why don't we bring up everything about our pasts, eh mate?"

"It's not like that, Jack," Will replied, slightly calmer.

"Aye, but it is, ain't it? And if I'm not mistaken, I believe that _**you**_ are guilty of such crimes as well."

"What crimes?"

"Stealing another man's woman, only thing is you actually succeeded."

Will didn't respond so Jack continued. "Remember old stupid what's 'is face… Norrington, that's it!"

"What are you talking about, Jack?" Will asked.

"The former Commodore, I do believe you stole Elizabeth from him first."

"That was different," Will said defensively.

"Not really, aye? Both times Elizabeth was engaged and both times she was stolen away by other men. Sounds rather the same now doesn't it?"

Elizabeth's jaw dropped in disgust. "I was never stolen away by _**you**_," she said. As if she would ever love that stubborn pirate.

"Either way," Jack continued, "We did learn something from this conversation though didn't we, mate?"

"That you're a complete fool?" Will asked.

"No… that you're just as bad as me… well, maybe not quite, but either way you did steal her from the Commodore, sorry _**former**_ Commodore, then I tried to steal her from you, but either way you're just as guilty as I am, perhaps worse since you indeed succeeded."

Will wasn't entirely sure how to respond to this comment. Elizabeth realized this and stepped in.

"Does it really matter now either way?" she asked, "All that's really important is who I'm with _**now**_."

Will smiled and watched as Elizabeth smiled back at him and grabbed his hand in hers.

"Really now," Jack sighed, "Do we have to make everything so mushy?"

"If you don't like it," Will suggested, "Leave."

"To where? We're in the middle of the ocean, mate."

"There's always below the deck," Will shrugged and with that he leaned in to kiss Elizabeth.

"I hate couples," Jack grumbled as he disappeared below deck.

Shortly after Jack left, Will and Elizabeth broke their kiss.

"Finally he's gone," Elizabeth sighed relieved.

"At least we know how to get rid of him now," Will grinned.

Elizabeth smiled.

"Either way," he continued, "I really do owe the man a lot."

This was indeed rather true for without Jack Sparrow there'd be no one to stab Davy Jones's heart so that Will could free his father which he soon would be doing.

---------------------

A/N:

So there's another chapter guys. Sorry it took so long to update had computer problems for awhile and then once it was finally fixed I got super busy with everything.

Anyway, once again I'd love it if you guys would all review thanks!

And thank you all who reviewed last chapter too.


	25. The Battle for the Heart

Chapter 25: The Battle for the Heart

"Are we ready to put the plan into action?" Will asked both Jack and Elizabeth.

Finally the three of them had reached the Dutchman. They already had a plan and were about to begin what hopefully wouldn't be a very long battle.

"Aye, but you know mate, things work much better without any sense of planning at all," Jack commented.

"Just stick to the plan, Jack," Will sighed, "That's all I ask. Now, are we ready to go?"

"Yes, let's just move already," Jack groaned.

"Fine. Go!"

Silently the three of them climbed up the side of The Flying Dutchman. Elizabeth headed towards the massive mouth shaped figure on the front of the boat and hid in there for the time being. Jack and Will on the other hand, went straight up and soon climbed over the top to reach the deck.

Davy Jones turned around and stared at them. "What?" he asked, "Are you doing on _**my**_ ship!?"

"Dancing," Jack responded, just to point out the fact that what they were doing was pretty obvious as they had their swords lowered and really the question was rather stupid. "Only this dance," Jack continued, "Involves a little sword fighting."

With that both Jack and Will began dwelling Davy Jones. It seemed like a pointless battle really with Jones being immortal and all, but neither would give up, it wasn't like they hadn't battled immortal beings before.

As the men fought Davy Jones began speaking. "Did the two of you forget something?" he asked, "'ave I not told you before that I know everything that happens around my ship?"

Suddenly, Will knew exactly what Davy Jones was referring too. A worried expression crossed his face.

"You're rather daft aren't ya Mr. Turner?" Jones laughed.

Suddenly two of Davy Jones's crew men appeared grasping Elizabeth who was desperately struggling to break free.

"Elizabeth!" Will yelled, as he blocked Davy Jones's sword from hitting him.

"Will!" she screamed.

"What are you going to do to her?" Will asked, still swinging his sword at Davy Jones.

"Do you how much I despise liars, Mr. Turner? And I do believe that the two of you, lied to me," Jones said looking directly at Will and Elizabeth. "Did ya not say that you hated each other?"

"We do," Will lied.

"Enough!" Davy Jones yelled, angrily. "You!" he said pointing to one of his crew men, "Do me the honor of ending Miss Swann's life!"

"No!" Will yelled as he took his sword and ran over to help.

"Yes," the crew member argued taking his sword to Elizabeth's neck.

"Kill me instead!" Will suggested.

"Oh how sweet," Jones mocked, "A romantic love gesture. If only I cared!"

As the sword grew closer to Elizabeth's neck Will plunged at the man to stop him, but instead found himself grabbed by some other men of the crew.

Meanwhile, during all this action Jack had managed to escape the sword dwell against Jones and now suddenly appeared before the crew holding Jones's heart. "I wouldn't recommend killing her, mate," Jack stated, "If ya know what's best for ya."

A sudden panic came over Davy Jones. He had just endured so much to get his heart back from the East India Trading Company and didn't want to have to go through anything like that again.

"Drop her!" he ordered in panic, "Drop the girl!"

"Ah," Jack remarked, "So you don't want anything to happen to your heart than do you?"

"No."

"Well," Jack said taking out his sword, "Too bad."

And so came the end of Davy Jones.

Now, free of their cruel master, the crew members were rather relieved and quickly found themselves changing back into human beings rather than the fish creatures they once were and before Will could even register what was happening, Bootstrap Bill Turner was standing in front of him.

"Son," he stated.

"Father!" Will smiled and together the two men were pulled into a massive embrace.

Elizabeth watched nearby happy to see the scene of father and son reuniting.

"Father," Will exclaimed, "This is Elizabeth the girl I told you of."

"Nice to meet you my dear," Bootstrap smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Turner," Elizabeth smiled.

"Bootstrap Bill Turner!" Jack yelled, from above at his new steering wheel. The man was now immortal and already had his heart missing. "You're free to go," Jack stated, "And the rest of you... enjoy these few days ya get without those fishies on your face 'cause if you think I'm gonna be doing my duties right ya got ta be kiddin'."

So the crewmen could enjoy a few simple days without those fish sticking to their faces which was a relief, unfortunately though those days wouldn't last long for if the Captain didn't follow his duties of ferrying others to the afterlife then he and his crew would be punished with the curse of becoming sea creatures and obviously Jack wasn't one to follow orders.

"Will, Elizabeth… Bootstrap," Jack stated, "Get off me ship."

With that the three of them left to go back to the small ship they came on.

Will was rather happy by this point. Finally he'd saved his father. Now there was just one thing he had left to do and that one thing was rather important.

-----------------------

A/N:

Okay, took a little longer to update than I thought.

Thank you all who reviewed last chapter!

Anyway, there should be about one or two chapters left and then this story is done with. All I really gotta cover now is that one important thing that Will has to do then it's finished. And as to what that one important thing is well, I'm not gonna tell you yet.

Review please! Thanks guys!


	26. Through It All

A/N:

Okay so this is the last chapter. Hope you've all enjoyed this so far.

Okay, but before we begin though I want to thank everyone who's read this story! You guys are awesome!

And of course also everyone who's reviewed this story ever. I could list you all, but it's up to like 148 reviews and not only would that take forever, but it would take up a lot of room here too. Either way though, thanks for all your reviews throughout this whole thing! You rock, people!

Alright well now to the story.

----------

Chapter 26: Through It All

Will was at a point in his life when everything seemed right. He'd reached this point twice before. One being the day Elizabeth first told him she loved him and the second being the day he was suppose to have married Elizabeth. That hadn't gone as planned though. The two of them had been through difficult times together he had no doubt of that.

There was one thing right now that wasn't entirely right in Will's life however. It was close to it that was for sure, but not quite there and that was something he was going to fix tonight!

"Will!" Elizabeth yelled as she came running up behind him.

"Elizabeth?" he responded.

"You must certainly be happy today. Reuniting with your father, destroying Davy Jones... It's been amazing."

Will nodded.

"But now I have one question for you, Mr. Turner."

"And what's that?"

"Where are we off to next?" she asked, "We can't very well return to Port Royal since we are indeed criminals there now..."

"Well since you have such a longing for piracy, as you've previously proven, I suggest we pick up a crew in Tortuga and begin our life as pirates."

Elizabeth thought for a second then nodded. "Yes, I wouldn't mind that."

Will smiled.

"But what of my father?" Elizabeth asked.

"Who says pirates can't stop at Port Royal occasionally? As long as we don't get caught we're fine and if we do, I just so happen to know how to get out of their jail cells."

"I wonder if he'd come pirating with us."

"I doubt it," Will said, "But you never know."

Suddenly Will's expression changed to a very serious one. "Elizabeth," he spoke.

"Yes?"

Will wasn't exactly sure how to word exactly what he wanted to say, but he knew it must be said. He couldn't hold this off any longer, his heart wouldn't let him.

"We've been through a lot together," he stated.

Elizabeth nodded in response.

"Difficult circumstances occurred, but we've always managed to overcome them," Will explained as he gently grasped her hands in his.

"Not many women have come into my life Elizabeth," he continued, "But out of those few women who have, none of them can even begin to compare to you.

I know this isn't the first time you've heard this from me. I know it's been done before, but Elizabeth we weren't as strong before. My trust in you wasn't what it should have been. I should have known you never had any feelings for Jack. I shouldn't have doubted it even for a moment.

But we've surpassed that, Elizabeth. We've made it through the difficult times, the simple ones, everything, but through it all there's one thing that's never changed--the fact that I love you.

I can't say my love for you has stayed the same because it's grown. I never thought it possible that I could love you anymore than I did, but it is possible. I know that now.

Elizabeth, without you I am nothing. I know I've told you that a million times over, but it's true.

Elizabeth, I love you and it would make me the happiest man alive if you'd marry me... again, but this time we'll actually go through with it."

"Will," Elizabeth smiled, "I would have to be a complete fool not to."

Upon hearing her response Will leaned in to kiss his fiancée.

Neither Will nor Elizabeth knew it, but nearby Bootstrap was watching. He hadn't heard the entire conversation, but he'd heard enough to know what was happening and truthfully he couldn't be any happier.

In all honestly Bootstrap had never been 100 certain that Will would come back, but the fact that he had made him incredibly happy. Finally he was free--free to be with his son and his soon to be daughter-in-law.

And so the newly engaged couple and the on looking father all felt ridiculously happy for what seemed like the first time in forever. Life couldn't be better. As far as they were concerned it was perfect. Never again would they be without the ones they loved.

Now father and son could be together and perhaps more importantly Will and Elizabeth could also be together. They had each other now for the bad times, the good times and whatever else life may bring their way. They were stronger now than they'd ever been. Now they'd always have each other. They'd always be together, through it all.

----------

A/N:

okay well, guess that's it for this story then. It's been like half a year since this began and to be completely honest I'm a little depressed that it's done with. Anyway, hope the ending didn't disappoint guys. Thanks for all your reviews and continuing support throughout this. You guys rock!


End file.
